More Brides for the Price of One
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: Yui is now a vampire, and still learning to deal with this new way of life. But what happens when three of Yui friends show up at the Sakamaki manor looking for her? This will take place 3 months after Yui becomes a vampire. Multiple Pairing: Ayato/Yui, Subaru/OC, Laito/OC, Shu/OC, Kanato/OC and Reiji/OC. M for Sexual Content
1. More Brides?

** More Brides for the Price of One **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Diabolik Lovers. However I do own these OC characters.**

**Rated M for mature readers**

_**Summary**_**: *AU* Yui is now a vampire, and still learning to deal with this new way of life. But what happens when three of Yui friends show up at the Sakamaki manor looking for her? This will take place 3 months after Yui becomes a vampire.**

**Author's Note: Hiya, Diabolik Lover fans. This isn't my first fanfiction. But I decided to start writing again, only because I came up with a great idea for you vampire lovers-and I thought it would be a great idea for everybody to get a taste of what I have in store. Of course it's AU. So grab some popcorn and take seat, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: More Brides?**

**Yui POV**

_It's been three months…three whole months._ Yui thought. It's been three whole months since Yui became a vampire. All she could think about was more and more blood. Yui tossed and turned in her queen size bed, praying that this hunger will one day come to an end. Sadly it wasn't going to happen unless she learned how to control her hunger. Yui bit down on her bottom lips irritated, letting her fangs pierced through them. She got a taste of her blood for the first time as a vampire.

Then…realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Mm, I wondered why the guys were so attracted to my blood,_ Yui thought once more. 'It's sweet like Ayato told her multiple times and hot like Shu pointed out in the bathroom that day.' Of course the 4 other brothers had their own opinion on what Yui blood. But surprisingly Ayato opinion was the only one that mattered. Why, you say? Let's head back down memory lane.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_I'm so thirsty." Yui responded softly. She scrolled individually at each brother in the room. _

_Ayato smirked at this, while the others Sakamaki brothers stared at her in awe. Laito giggled loudly. "Looks like our bitch-chan is thirsty for blood." He said gliding towards her while taking her hand in his. "It would be my honor Bitch-Chan." Laito said tilting his hat forward when bowing down his head._

"No fair_! Why do you get to have all the fun? Teddy and I wanted to play with her too!" Kanato whined, hugging his teddy bear close to him and walking towards Yui. Even though teddy's head was half way torn off and stuffing popped out; it didn't faze the purple hair vampire one bit._

"_Like hell, neither of you are going near her," Ayato complained. "Yours Truly will be her first everything, so fuck off." he threaten._

"_Laito…Kanato…Ayato?" Reiji spoke, gaining their attention. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "How many times do I have to give you three a lesson on manners? Take all your activities up to your own rooms."_

_Subaru threw his fist against the wall with annoyance, "This is so fucking annoying! Let her decide herself for once!" He shouted when crunching his fists._

_Laito waved him off "Oi, not you again Subaru." He started, "I saw the way you looked at Bitch-chan lately. We all know that you just want her for yourself. You naughty little vampire, you. _

"_Shuddup! Your statement is irrelevant!" Subaru yelled with a blush rising on his face in embarrassment._

"_Aww, did I hit a nerve there?" Laito smirked._

"_Ayato…" Yui spoke grabbing everybody attention in the room._

_Ayato secretly grinned while bending down towards her. He was "pleased" by the sound of his name escaping her lips. "You have Yours Truly full attention. Now please embrace me with you vocal cords and don't hold back." He responded._

"_You smell good." Yui said, bearing her fangs at him before sinking them in his neck. Ayato was utterly shocked by this. A low hiss passed through his lips and he began to moan._

"_Well…that's one other untrained vampire I have to give a lesson in manners to." Reiji pointed out when writing something down in his book._

"_Now that we established that, "Shu finally spoke from the other couch. "I have better things to do then to listening to you brats all night." Shu exited the room ignoring any objections._

"_Spoiled rotten." Reiji grunted._

"_Oi, you had enough Breastless! I said that's enough!" Ayato yelled._

_"But you taste so good."_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Yui stuck to Ayato like glue. Overtime she saw him, all she wanted to do was drink his blood. Her fangs twitched just thinking about it. She could smell it from here to Tokyo. But for some reason, Ayato was keeping his distance lately and it bothers her, which was shocking because she should-be happy that he hasn't been drink her blood. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she was going to go to him. It was very unusual for her to do such a thing.

Yui sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes before putting her feet down on the soft carpet. She slipped on her slippers and stood up to stretch. Finally she put her robe on, walking zombie-like towards the door. She yawned once before turning the knob to exit.

When she arrived to Ayato room, she turned his knob, sadly it was lock. So she decided to take advantage of her new-found power. With a poof, Yui ended up in his room. She sensed his presence from inside the iron maiden. Appearing closer, Yui opened the iron maiden, spotting a sleeping redhead vampire there. She had to admit, he looked so cute while he slept, in a child-like kind of way.

Yui climb on top of him and continued to stare down at him. "Ayato-kun?" She said.

But no answer.

Then Yui did the only thing she could do to get his attention. She blew on his ear and it woke him up instantly. Ayato looked at her with rage at first, but somehow his face softens and his mouth pulled up in to smirk. Suddenly Ayato flipped them over so that he was above her and she was beneath him.

"Ayato what are you doing?" Yui asked, while trying to hide her blush.

"Shuddup and let me drink your blood." He replied. Ayato move towards her chest where her breast are. However, Yui wouldn't allow it into she got what she came for first. As she moved and shrugged with him, this only made Ayato want her more. "Stupid, stay still. It will only hurt you more."

"No Ayato! Not into you give me what I want first," she retorted.

Ayato eyes widen with a confused expression on his face. Never in a million years has it ever crossed his mind when Yui started to defy him. In a way in was kind of sexy, which turned him on even more. Even though, Ayato would never admitted. He was sick of Yui drink his blood every chance she got. It made him feel like one of those worthless weak humans…when his goal was to become the strongest vampire that ever lived. It made Ayato blood boil just thinking about it. Not only was he falling in love with the white blond hair newborn vampire, she made him feel small at times and uneasily. Maybe he should have just killed her and let her die. Yes, he would've regret it and never be able to get over her. But things would go back to the way they were. before he met Yui and how he wish that he never found out about the woman's heart being inside her.

"Ayato-kun, what's wrong?" Yui asked in concern.

Ayato snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at her with a frown. "Tsk, don't disobey me," he said once more. Yui mouth closed shut at his very order. _Something is definitely wrong with him,_ she thought. Out of nowhere, Ayato sunk his fangs inside the upper part of her breast, tasting the sweet delicious blood flow through his body. He moaned in ecstasy trying to rip off her nightie off. He wanted more than just her blood now…he wanted all of her.

Suddenly a voice spoke in an unpleasant tone. "Hm, I'm sorry to barge in on your parade, but we have school in an hour and I suggest you both get ready." Reiji announced before disappearing into thin air.

Ayato groaned in disappointment, "Ugh, that bug."

"He's right Ayato. We should get ready." Yui said, when untangling herself from him.

Ayato sat up and crossed his legs together along with his arms at the same time. He stuck up his nose in the air like a spoiled child. "I don't feel like attending school today."

"Aww come on Ayato-kun, don't be such a baby." Yui pleaded with a gentle smile that made Ayato heart melt.

He stared at her in awe before snapping out of his fantasy. "Hmm, shuddup! I will break you… and I am not a baby, you are."

"Oh…if you say so." Yui said beginning to pat his head just the way he liked it.

A cat-like grin appeared on his face as she did this. What Ayato didn't know was that Yui had the upper hand on him when it became time for her to pat him on the head. It comforted him, and she felt proud that he allowed her to do so. After a few minutes of patting his head, Yui removed her hand. "All done, now let's get ready."

**(Not long after)**

"Good evening, Bitch-chan," Laito greeted.

"Good evening Laito-kun, Kanato-kun, Subaru-kun, Shu-San and Reiji-San," Yui replied walking inside the kitchen.

"Good evening," they all replied back with a grunt.

"Mmm what smells so good in here?" She asked exploring her opinions around the kitchen table.

"Teddy, what should we eat next?" Kanato asked his stuffed bear. "I think coconut snowballs," he concluded, while sticking his fork inside one. He got a bit carried away and began to stab at his food in excitement.

"Oi, Breastless? Make me some Takoyaki and step on it." Ayato announced.

Yui already took her seat and started to eat her food. "Not tonight Ayato, I'm starving and we will be late for school."

Ayato looked out her with outrage.

"Hehe…looks like our Bitch-chan grew some backbone. I should start calling her Warrior-Bitch-chan instead. "Laito chuckled.

"Enough…Yui is right." Reiji said looking at his watch. "We have to get going."

"Wait...we have guest," Shu announced from the chair he was sitting on with his eyes closed.

Subaru stood up quickly gripping the table. "He's right. I can sense them and they are getting closer to the manor."

"Who do you think they are teddy?" Kanato asked his stuffed bear.

Reiji glanced towards the doorway of the kitchen. "This can't be. I wasn't informed that we were having guest today." He looked over at Shu. "Did you know about this?"

Shu shrugged, "of course I didn't. Someone would've called me if I did." He replied while opening his eyes.

Yui eyes widen as she stood up from her chair in shock. Everybody in the kitchen looked at her like she had two heads.

"Oi, what the hell has gotten into you?" Ayato asked her rudely, still pissed off about his Takoyaki.

"Excuse me." Yui said excluding herself from the table and running to the main hall.

As soon as she got there, she gripped the door handle and swung both doors open. Coming up the stairs were three young girls around Yui age-staring right at her in surprise. There stood the first girl with pink hair and blue eyes, another one with jet black hair and purple eyes and the last one with brunette hair and green eyes. Yui recognized her three best friends right off the back. "Mayu? Kyoko? Reina?" Yui spoke softly.

"Yui is that really you?!" Mayu exclaimed, pulling her into a warm embrace. The other two hugged her as well.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Yui said letting out a cry.

"Of course we would! You had us worried sick about you." Reina spoke, wiping away her own tears.

"We called you for weeks, leaving you messages after messages but no feedback. Then your cellphone went completely out of serves," Kyoko explained.

"How can you go for days without calling us?" Asked Reina.

"It's a long story. How did you guys find me?" Yui asked anxiously.

"Well it took us months…but Kyoko snuck into your house and look for information about the place you were staying at, since your father wouldn't tell us everything." Mayu explained.

Yui eyes widen, "You spoke to my father and he didn't come with you guys?

Reina shook her head, "Sadly no. All he kept talking about was how he wasn't really your father and he had to send you away but he still loves you dearly."

"Ooh…"Yui said looking down.

Kyoko put her hand on Yui shoulder before she spoke. "Don't worry Yui. The old man will get his one way or another."

"I still can't believe that he would abandon his own daughter." Reina said furiously.

"Yes, she's right," Mayu agreed. "That's why we're here, to take you back home with us... Your real home."

A big watery smile appeared on Yui face. She hasn't felt this happy in very long.

"Come on Yui, let's get your stuff!" Kyoko exclaimed when walking inside the Sakamaki home. The other two girls followed after her. Then it hit Yui…this was bad, really bad. Yui turned on her heel to rush inside. "Wait, don't go in there!" Yui yelled when stopping in track right beside her three best friends. Right before her eyes, there stood all six of the Sakamaki brothers with deep expressions on their faces. The front door closed right behind them with no turning back.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but this is only the beginning and there will definitely be more to come. So leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Also, I would like to know who you guys think should end with who. Yes there are only 4 girls at the moment, but there will be two more girls in the later chapters, so don't worry. Thanks for reading. Pairs: Ayato/Yuki, Subaru/OC, Laito/OC, Shu/OC, Kanato/OC and Reiji/OC.**

**Names: **

**Mayu | Age: 17 | Pink hair and blue eyes | School Idol**

**Kyoko | Age: 17 | Jet black hair and purple eyes | Expert in Martial Arts**

**Reina | Age: 16 | Brunette hair and green eyes (sometimes wears glasses) | Skipped a grade, Honor Student**

**Unknown (vampire) | Age: 17 | Blue hair and gray eyes | Very dramatic and loves to read**

**Unknown | Age: 19 | Orange hair and gold eyes | She is connected to Mayu**


	2. Run Away Brides

** More Brides for the Price of One **

**Declaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers but I do own this laptop and all OCs.**

**Rated M for sexual contact and a few curse words.**

**A/N: Thanks for following and reviewing my story guys. I appreciate the support. Any who, here is the next chapter like I promised. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Run Away Brides**

The girls stared dumbfounded at the six beautiful men staring right back at them. Their mouths hung open an inch above the floor and if Yui knew any better, she would've said that her three best friends were bewitched by her good-looking house mates. Yet she wasn't going to because that would only make matters worse.

Raiji approached first, pushing his glasses up to get a better look at the girls. "Yui…you have some nerve invited guest without speaking to me first. I swear you've become more trouble now than when you were human." He complained.

"Yui…what is he talking about?" Mayu asked confusedly.

However Yui didn't hear Mayu. She waved her hands up in defends, trying to assure the guys that she didn't know about her friends arrival. "Reiji… I-I swear I didn't know about this. They surprised me." She finished when crouching her head down in shame.

Reiji began to open his mouth when Shu interrupted at that very moment. "She's telling the truth." He said leaning against the staircase ramp with his headphone in his ears. "Her legs are trembling." He mentioned.

All of the other Sakamaki brother's glanced at Yui with a questionable look on their faces. Yui started to sweat, when a hand gripped on her shoulder. "Yui-Chan…who are these guys," Kyoyo asked, scrolling at them.

Reina grabbed Yui arms next, leaning closer to her ear, "Can we go? They are kind of creepy."

"Yeah," Mayu agreed. "They are starting to spook me out too."

Raiji cleared his throat becoming slightly annoyed by their whispering. All the girls looked at him, noticing that the other brothers were no longer behind him. "If I may say, please follow me to the family room. This isn't the proper place to talk." He said walking out of the main hall.

All three of the girls glazed at Yui. She blushed quickly and told them to follow her. _'This wasn't good' _she thought._ Why did they come? Now there was no way out. They were stuck here just like her. Worse… what would they think when they hear about the guys being vampires or her becoming one of them?_

Yui was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize their arrival to the family room. The Sakamaki brothers sat in the room with hunger sparkling in their eyes.

"Introduce your friends Bitch-chan." Laito said, licking her friend Mayu on the cheek afterwards.

Mayu screamed while quickly hiding behind Reina.

"Hey! How dare you lick my friend? And who the hell are you calling Bitch-Chan?" Kyoyo retorted, stabbing her finger into his chest.

Laito smirked smugly at the angry dark hair beauty poking him. "Hehe…jealous?" he took her hand pressed his lips against it and narrowing his eyes up at her. She stood there with her mouth open and eyes widen at the radiant creäture in front of her. "There's always more Laito to go around Love-Kitten. Maybe we can continue this in my bedroom...let's say…pronto." Laito offered with a winked. He leaned closer to her face, taking his tongue and licking her stop and bottom lip slowly. Suddenly, blood started to spill from Kyoyo nose as she made a grasping noise for air. She turned bright red before flipping him over on his butt. Then he got off the ground, rubbing his bottom and glaring at her. "That's going leave a bruise." He retorted when putting his hat back on.

"Oi, Breastless," Ayato called. "Who does your friend think she is flipping my brother over like that?" He complained furiously.

"Breastless?" Reina repeated, putting her hand on her hip. "Who do you think you're calling Breastless," she asked in a mockery tone.

Yui blushed at this, "He's talking to me Reina." She admitted bashfully.

"Tch...Brats! Ya breast sizes aren't much to look at, except the one with the pink hair of course." Ayato huffed.

Mayu blushed while covering her chest. Yui became angry at Ayato comment. If looks could kill. the other brothers would say that she is jealous.

"Pervert," Kyoyo yelled out.

"Yui, your friends are rude." Kanato spoke, looking down at his stuffed bear. "Teddy and I are hungry again. Which one should we taste first Teddy?" he asked, standing beside Mayu and Reina. They both looked at him with blank expressions. Immediately freaked out by the purple hair vampire with feminine facials and bags under his eyes, he looked like he haven't slept in days.

"Did you say taste?" Mayu asked curiously.

Kanato broke out in a fit of laughter, amused by the pink hair girl looking at him with fear. "You idiotic girl, you are our meal!" he shouted.

All three girls except Yui backed away towards the exit. "Now Kanato, don't scare them off before we get to introduce ourselves." Reiji said looking over at them. "Allow me to introduce us. That one lying down on the sofa is the eldest son Shu of the Sakamaki family. I am the second son Reiji. The one with the hat on is the third son Laito, Kanato is the fourth son and Ayato is the fifth son. Finally, Subaru the last and sixth son." He said glazing over at the white hair vampire looking away from the others at the end.

Subaru glared over at Yui's helpless friends. "If you're trying to escape, there's no point. You three should've never came here and now you will pay with your blood." he bluntly spoke.

"Y-Yui…w-what is he talking about?" Reina said shivering.

"Breastless," Ayato whispered into Yui ear. All three girls jumped back in shock at him. They didn't understand how quickly one person could be standing right in front of them when he was just sitting down on the other side of the room. Ayato placed his index finger under Yui chin to lift her head towards him. "You haven't told them yet, have you? Well allow Yours Truly to demonstrative." Ayato announced by licking her neck and plunging his fangs inside her flesh.

Yui moan slightly, trying to find the words to speak. Het friends' eyes widen 10 times bigger at the sight right in front of them. Yui tried to push him away because she was still angry about his comment.

"T-This can't be…" Mayu managed to choke out.

Kyoyo glaze over at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My sister told me stories about them, but I didn't think the stories were true," Mayu replied. Not making any sense to the other two girls.

"What stories? More details Mayu, you aren't making any sense!" Reina shouted.

"V-Vampires," Mayu managed to get out.

Kyoyo and Reina slowly turned their heads towards Yui. She felt ashamed that she couldn't tell her friends before they entered the Sakamaki's home. Everything happened so fast. Now because of her, Yui's friends were stuck here. She extended her hand out, even though Ayato had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Please don't run. Everything will be alright."

"Tch; stupid, why are you lying to them when you know that you're just like us?" Ayato said more as a statement than a question.

Yui did a double take staring back at Ayato with a frown. She glanced at her friends and before she could say anything else, they've already exit the family room running for their lives.

Laito giggled, "I love when they run. This take me back to when Bitch-chan made a run for it."

"They aren't very smart, are they?" Shu asked as he opened his eyes. He narrowed his blue eyes towards Yui and stood up from the sofa. "We should go look for them. After all is not like they have anywhere else to go." He said walking out of the family room.

Reiji eyes slightly widen at his brothers suggestion. _'This wasn't like him.'_ Reiji thought. _'He's up to something.'_

"Listen guys," Yui announced. "These are my friends, so please treat them with some respect." She finished nervously.

"Any friend of Bitch-chan is a friend of mine." Laito said disappearing into thin air. The rest disappeared after him. Ayato was the only one that stayed behind with Yui.

"Oi, you still haven't made my Takoyaki. Do you know what happens when you disobey Yours Truly?" Ayato asked.

Instead of giving him an answer, she disappeared right before his eyes. Ayato stared at the spot in front of him with anger. _'She will pay for this.'_ He thought.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kyoyo was pulling and twisting the door knob to escape but for some reason it would budge.

"What's taking so long?" Mayu asked in a hurry.

"Can't you just used your martial arts skills and kick the freaking door down?" Reina asked becoming impatient.

Kyoyo huffed. Her face turned fifty shades of red and she looked at Reina like she wanted to choke the life out of her. "If you're so smart, why don't you find another way out genius?" Kyoyo retorted.

"If there was another way out of here, don't you think that we'd be out by now, dumdum?" Reina retorted back.

Kyoyo got up in Reina face but that wasn't stopping Reina from doing the same. "Who are you calling a dumdum, princess?" Kyoyo asked.

Mayu waved her hands up to gain their attention. "Please guys, this is the last place we should be fighting at."

"Let them fight," Someone spoke from behind Mayu. They all turn to the blond hair vampire who was very tall. He had to be about 6 foot 2. Shu was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed to his chest and his eyes focusing on the brunette. "My money is on Reina… and the reward will be a private lesson from me." Shu said lust in his eyes.

Kyoyo and Mayu made a run for it while Reina stood there staring at him with her mouth halfway open. Mayu turned on her heel running back to yank Reina by the arm. Reina didn't know what was going on but she felt her legs starting to pick up and follow them.

They ran up the stairs trying to find a place to hide. Some of the rooms were locked, so they continue to panic. "This is hopeless! We're stuck here," Kyoyo shouted.

"Don't give up now Kyoyo. There has to be another way out." Mayu said out of breath.

Reina was too dumbfounded by Shu comment to say anything. _Slap! _The load noise echo through the corridor. Kyoyo slapped Reina across the face not caring about making her mad.

"Ow!" Reina yelled holding her right side cheek. "Why did you slap me?"

"Will you snap out of it? We are in danger." Kyoyo said.

A giggle made them leap in surprised yet they couldn't see who it was. "Who's there?" Mayu asked.

The voice gigged again making them spin around in circles. "Show yourself blood-sucker!" Kyoyo screamed.

Finally the voice spoke. "Aww is the fighting over already? Teddy loves to be entertained." Kanato said walking out from the shadows. "Well I guess I will just have to eat one of you instead" He chuckled fearlessly.

"AHHHHHH," They screamed running away from Kanato further down the corridor.

Kyoyo tumbled over something hard staying left by her friends. "Ow, my ankle!" she cried.

"Tsk-tsk," Someone spoke when kneeling down in front of her. "This doesn't look good Love-Kitten," Laito said picking up her leg. "But no worries, this will only just hurt a bit." he began to kiss up her leg, stopping at her mid inner thigh and sinking his two pointy fangs through it. Kyoto shrieked in pain while kicking him flat in the face.

"Give off me pervert!" Kyoyo yelled when standing up to run away.

"We shall meet again Love-Kitten," Laito said licking the blood off his lip with a smirk.

**(In the meantime)**

"I think we lost Kyoyo," Mayu said.

"Dammit! I don't even know which way she went." Reina said putting her head in her hands.

"Why don't we just go back and look for her." Mayu suggested.

"Or…why don't you both just give up and devote your life to me?" Subaru announced, now standing in front of them. His expression didn't say much so it was hard to read him.

"What do you want from us? We haven't done anything to you." Mayu said.

Subaru scrolled up and down at her. _She is beautiful. _He thought. _I will not allow this one to get away like I did with Yui._ He said quietly to himself while crunching his fist. Whether he'd like to admitted on not. His feelings for Yui were strong. At first he thought she was just an annoying naïve girl who didn't have a mind of her own. Overtime, he began to fancy Yui a little more than he should have. When he gave Yui his knife, he did it for his own benefit. Was it for love? Who knows. He just didn't want to see her suffer like he saw his mother do so many years ago. In the end, she desired his sadist brother Ayato. It was obvious that Ayato also had feelings for Yui, but Subaru thought that Ayato didn't deserve her.

"Umm…are you alright," asked Mayu.

Subaru glared at Mayu, not bothering to open his mouth and reply back.

"You're not like the others are you," she asked while tilting her head to the side at him.

"You don't know anything about me so stop acting like you do!" He said smashing his fist into a wall hard.

Reina grabbed Mayu by the shoulder, trying to pull her away. "Let's leave him alone Mayu. It doesn't look like he wants to be bothered."

"You're not going anywhere with her! You must be really stupid if you think that I will allow any of you to leave this house! Don't think you can come here and leave when you please. That's not how things work in this Sakamaki home." He explained, crunching his hands harder.

"Oh my, your hand is bleeding." Mayu said remove her shoulder from Reina grip, running over to Subaru for aid. She took a tissue out of her bag and began to dab the blood up with the tissue.

"Um… Hello? He's a vampire for crying out loud. He can lick the blood off himself." Reina announced.

"You didn't have to do this." Subaru said turning his head away.

"I wanted to." Mayu replied with a friendly smile.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at her in amazement. Not only was she beautiful but kind and generous as well. A human shadow appeared from around the corner. It leaned against the wall grasping for air.

"Kyoyo is that you?" Reina asked rushing towards her.

"Well it's not Bella Swan." Kyoyo said sarcastically. She began to walk forward but stopped in track when she saw Subaru. "Mayu…what are you doing? Why are you touching him? Get away from her!"

"Kyoyo, it's alright. I was just cleaning up his wound. See…" she said glancing down at his hand. However, when she glanced down, the wound wasn't there anymore and his hand was completely healed ."

"What wound? I don't see anything." Kyoyo asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I-It was there just a minute ago." Mayu replied looking at Kyoto.

"He's gone." Reina said.

Mayo turned her head around realizing that Subaru wasn't there anymore. She was right, he disappeared without saying anything. Mayu wished that she would've got his number before he did, but it was stupid to think that she would.

"Who cares where he went?! Let's get out of here!" Kyoyo shouted. They began to run again, but standing before them was Yui and Reiji.

"Wait guys!" Yui cried out.

"Why should we?" Reina asked, still acknowledging her friend.

"Because you just got here and I need my friends." Yui replied letting tears fall.

"It would be wise if you ladies stay put here. You three already know too much about us and I can't allow anyone to leave." Reiji explained.

Mayu, Kyoyo and Reina looked at each other and nodded. Kyoyo was the one who spoke next. "We'll stay put for now on one condition…"

Yui blinked, "What will that be?"

"You have to tell those bloodsuckers to back off," Kyoyo told her.

Reiji snorted, "A little too conceited, are we? Maybe you missed understood me, as long as you stay at the Sakamaki manor, you will answer only to us. You are our food supply and you will live here for as long as we say. "

"You mean like a Sacrifice Bride?!" Mayu yelled in shocked.

"No fucking away!" Kyoyo screamed.

"Yui is that what happened to you? You became a sacrifice bride?" Reina asked.

Yui looked down and nooded, "Yeah…kind of. I never found out the real reason why my father would send me here."

"And they turned you into a vampire?" Kyoyo asked.

"Actually… they had no choice too. I kind of stabbed myself with a knife." Yui admitted.

"What! Why would you do that?" Reina screamed in surprised.

"Long story," Yui blushed.

"If this conversation is over, I would show you ladies to your bedrooms." Reiji said.

"At least we get our own bedrooms." Mayu shrugged.

"That's the least they can do." Kyoyo said, rolling her eyes. "And by the way, I should sue for sexual abuse. The redhead perv with the hat almost bit off my thigh!"

(Later that morning)

"That's why I am still stuck here." Yui said finishing the story. She was telling her friends about her journey at the Sakamaki manor for the last 7 months.

"Wow, I can't believe those things happen to you during your stay." Reina said.

They were all in Yui's room 1am in the morning catching up on old times. After Reiji led them to their rooms, they all agreed that it would be fun to have a sleepover. Yui collected the snacks and made sure that the guys didn't disturb their fun. Surprisingly they listened...for now.

"Who turned you into a vampire?" Mayu asked.

"Ayato, he is my maker." Yui replied bashfully.

"So is he like your boyfriend or something?" Kyoyo asked screwing her eyebrows together.

Yui sighed, "No, well…at least I think he is. He always said that I belong to him and I should only answer to him, but he hasn't asked me properly to be his girlfriend."

"If you asked me, I'd say…he's a bully and a pervert." Kyoyo admitted.

"Kyoyo, "Reina whispers. "You just can't say things like that to Yui."

"What! He is! He insulted Yui's breast size and complimented Mayu breast size and I'm supposed to be okay with that?" Kyoyo retorted.

Mayu waved her hands up in defense. "This is not about me," she shouted.

Yui shrugged, "That's just the way his is. He could be a jerk half of the time, but sometimes he could caring. Ayato saved my life more than once, even though he caused some of it.

Kyoyo sighed in defeat, "I rest my case."

"I have to admit Yui; I never thought that you'd go for a guy like Ayato. Subaru seemed more like your type." Mayu explained when biting her bottom lip.

Reina glazed at her, "You remember his name? Rule #1. We do not call or remember the enemies by their first names."

"Good rule Reina." Kyoyo agreed.

"Subaru was the nicest to me and he tried to help me escape twice. Come to think of it, he was my second choice as a lover. I don't think that I'd ever stop having feelings for Ayato though." Yui admitted.

"You are hopelessly in love." Kyoyo said with her hand popped under her chin.

"It's okay Yui. We all can't help who we fall in love with, right Reina?" Mayu added glancing over at Reina.

Reina was cleaning her glasses and putting them on her face. "Oh, you were talking to me? What was the question?"

"Forget it." Mayu said rolling her eyes. We should all get some sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You see…we all attend night school in this house. In fact, the guys and I were supposed to be there earlier. They sleep during the day." Yui explained.

"Are they insane?!" Kyoyo screamed.

"No, they are vampires." Yui said softly.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to hate it here." Kyoyo split out.

"Aww, you never know. This could be fun!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Being sucked and licked by vampires isn't exactly my idea on fun." Reina said.

"Haha, I love you guy." Yui cried.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up around the same time next week or this week if I'm not busy. Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes and I tried to fix my mistakes in the last chapter. I'm also want to add that the Mukami brothers will be joining the story later as love rivals. I don't know much about them so some of them may be OCC, just a warning. Anyways, please leave me a review if you can and I will be back soon.**


	3. To Teach Untamed Brides Part 1

**More Brides for the Price of One **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

**Rated M for short smut, I will give a warning if you want to skip through it.**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows again. I will be introducing one of the other female characters now. This chapter will also focus more on Yui and Ayato relationship in the beginning but the other girls will get their point of views also. So enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Teach Untamed Brides Part 1**

**Yui POV**

Yui day started off more pleasant than she thought it would be. She woke up with the sun beaming in her face and bat passing by her window seal which gave Yui a bit of a chill every time she saw them. She scrolled around the room searching for any unwanted vampires. Nevertheless, the only existences there were her best friends Mayu, Kyoyo and Reina. Good news was they were still sound sleep peacefully. She gave them a warm smile then decided that it'd be best to take bath first.

Yui grabbed her towel, a bathrobe and two pairs of clean underclothes. She walked inside the bathroom not finding any unwanted vampire like she hoped. It was strange that she hasn't seen Ayato or Laito yet though. Mainly Ayato, he was the basic one looking forward to sucking her blood the moment she wakens. Was Ayato still mad at her for not making his favorite dish? Yui acknowledges that she had been kind of harsh to him lately. At the same time it wasn't like she meant to push him away.

Maybe becoming a vampire wasn't such a bad thing. Yui felt like a stronger person and she felt like the Sakamaki brothers respected her more also. She even made a new friend at school. Izumi was the Secretary of the student council. Reiji accidently introduce them in the classroom one day when Ayato was about to feast on her blood. Izumi saved Yui life that day by escorting her out of classroom and inviting Yui to her home for the day. She was indeed a vampire and loved the smell of her blood; however she respected Yui space which concluded them to become good friends.

Yui moaned peacefully as she sunk down into the tub closing her eye lids. She sighed in relaxation allowing the bath salt to cleanse any tension on her body. Suddenly Yui drifted off into a deep slumber letting her dreams take over.

**(Warning: Short smut scene)**

_Yui continued to lie in the bath tub with her eyes closed. Out of nowhere, she felt the water move forcefully in her direction. Her eyes snapped opened when she was startled by a naked vampire sitting down in the tub on the opposite side of her. The redhead grinned at Yui with desire to take her where she relaxed._

"_A-Ayato… what- what are you doing in here," Yui asked stumbling at every word._

_With a toothless grin still on his face, Ayato leaned over towards Yui placing his index finger against her lips. "Shuddup and submit yourself to me. Let me take you." He demanded as he removed his index finger and replaced it with his lips against hers. _

_Yui let a yap of surprise escape her lips when she felt his soft lips move against her owns. She started to response back by moving her body against his deepen the kiss further. Moaning and panting sound echoed the room. Ayato slipped his tongue in her mouth which set chills down her spinal cord. Their tongues moved so swiftly and ruff against each other's, Yui tangled her fingers through Ayato lock of hair, rubbing her wet naked body against his. _

_This wasn't like her, she was about to give her virginity up without a second thought to a guy that bullied her around. Ayato removed his lips from hers, leaving trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. That turned Yui on, made her moaned out loudly. He continued to make his way down her body into the lower half of his face was under water. Yui big beautiful eyes stared down at Ayato confused. His green ones continued to stare back at her as he got closer to her crotch. Yui forcefully closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was coming next. She felt his tongue against her opening which made her twitch instantly. Yui gasped and grip onto his lock of hair roughly. Never in her life had she ever felt something so enduring. Her body arched in ecstasy; not completely understand why it was reacting like this._

"_Ayato! Please….I- I can't…!" She said arching her body forward against his mouth._

**(End of smut)**

Yui continued to moan out Ayato name, gripping the ledge of the tub with her hands, she felt extremely hot like her body was about to explode. She thrashed around in the tub not being able to control her body. Then… she heard a scream from outside her door and realized that this scream was real and not a dream. Her eyes snapped open as she grabbed for her bathrobe, then she quickly wrapped it around her and rushed out of the bathroom. There on the bed were her 3 best friends, sitting back on the headboard holding each other for dear life.

On the edge of the bed were Laito and Kanato. Laito had a sly smirk on his face while Kanato stood their looking bored and annoyed at the same time.

"What's going on?" Yui asked looking straight at Laito and Kanato.

Laito narrowed his eyes at Yui with a smile, "Afternoon Bitch-chan. I hope you slept well." He greeted pleasantly.

Yui blushed hard, "Good afternoon to you too. But what are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to be the first to wake our guest up and wish them a good afternoon." Laito replied.

"He's lying," Kyoyo snapped. "He touched me in my sleep!"

Laito gasped in shock narrowing his eyes at Kyoyo, "You hurt me deep Love-Kitten."

Kyoyo collapsed of the bed in defeat. "Pervert!" she shouted

"Your friends are loud. They won't corroborate with us and I'm becoming impatient." Kanato complained.

"Tch, you're becoming impatient?" Reina asked. "I can't even sleep without having to worry about some creepy vampire trying to suck me dry!"

Laito shrugged pretending that his nails were more important than what the girls had to say. "That's what we do darling. Can you blame us? Four beautiful girls are staying at our home. I'm going to take advantage of it." He admitted.

Kanato chuckled beaming over at Mayu. "The one with the pink hair will make a lovely addition to my bride collection."

Mayu blinked rapidly in confusion. "What bride collecting?"

Kanato crawled on top of the bed towards her. "Want to find out?"

"Yui asked them to leave, please?!" Kyoyo shouted.

Laito sat on the bed next to Kyoyo, resting his hand on her cheek. "Is that what you really want Love-Kitten? And here I thought we were getting along gracefully." He smirked with a spark in his eye.

"Yuuuiiii!" Kyoyo said loud and long.

Yui sighed. "Laito and Kanato, can you please leave for a bit, I need to talk to my friends?"

"As you wish Bitch-chan." Laito said now standing by her. Laito leaned against her ear, making sure nobody heard what he was about to say. "Don't worry Bitch-Chan, I won't tell Ayato about your little wet dreams. Although I wish you'd let me handle you in that department." He whispered with a wink before leaving.

Yui's eyes widen and her face turned redder. _So Laito heard her in the bathroom, this had to be the most embarrassing moment in her life. Now how was she going to face him?_

Reina was only a few inches staring down at her. This snapped Yui out of her thoughts right away. "There is seriously something wrong with you." Reina spoke.

Yui started to sweat hard. "No I'm fine. Honest," she panicked.

"Then why are you shaking?" Reina asked suspiciously.

"Because I just came from taking a bath." She told her.

"But you have a bathrobe on." Mayu said blinking.

Yui slightly huffed when sitting down. "Okay, okay...when I was taking a bath I dosed off and I kind of had a wet dream about Ayato."

"Oh my, was this your first one," asked Mayu.

Yui nodded.

"And how do you feel about that Yui?" Kyoyo asked while tapping her finger on her chin.

"It felt good actually. I'm thinking about taking our relationship to the next level."

"Beep! Wrong answer," Kyoyo announced. "You can't take the next step in a relationship with someone if you don't have a relationship with them."

Reina glared, "What Kyoyo is trying to say, you should probably think about this and find out where your relationship with Ayato lies."

Mayu nodded, "She's right. Find out how he feels about you. If he feels the same way you do then you let him have it and if he doesn't then well…you probably need to find a new soul mate."

Yui smiled, "Thanks for your advice guys. It feels good to have my friends around."

"No problem." they all spoke at once.

**(In the limo)**

It was unexpectedly quiet on the way to school that evening. Yui friends sat the right side her while the Sakamaki brothers sat on her left side. Nobody spoke and they all sat in silent. While the limo was moving, Yui snuck glances at Ayato from the corner of her eye. Something seemed off about him. She felt like he was ignoring her on purpose. What did she do so wrong for him to act like a child? Was this away to get her back from yesterday? Whatever it was, Yui was going to find out.

The limo came to a complete stop as it arrived at the school. The girls stepped out first, gaining stares from every student hanging out in front of the building. Finally the guys stepped out after them. They didn't even bother to acknowledge them as they passed by. Instead a group full of school fangirls gathered around the handsome young men trying to gain all their attention.

"That was rude." Reina said.

"Should I be offended," Reina asked sarcastically looking forward at the Sakamaki brothers.

"At least we know that they won't bother us at school." Mayu said looking at Yui.

Yui continued to stare at Ayato put his arm around some girl as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This made Yui blood boil for some reason. He began to lick her earlobe and put his hand under the back of her shirt. He quickly looked back at Yui letting a smirk escape his lips. Yui turned away on the blink of tears. If Ayato was trying to get her back for something so stupid, it was working but she couldn't let him see her fall.

"Is something wrong Yui?" Mayo asked concernedly.

Yui shook her head, "No I'm fine, let's go inside." She replied putting on a grin.

"Yui!" A voice exclaimed. Arms wrapped around Yui Immediately. She looked to see who it was and realized that it was Izumi.

"Oh hi Izumi, you startled me." Yui said.

"Sorry about that." Izumi said untangling herself from the small girl. "You weren't in school yesterday. Did something happen?" she asked looking like she wanted to jump on the poor girl.

"As a matter of fact, my friends came to visit me." Yui replied, looking over Izumi shoulder.

Izumi followed the direction she was looking at. "Oh! How rude of me. I'm Izumi Sato," she greeted while extending her hand out.

"Mayu Fukui, nice to meet you." Mayu said shaking her hand first.

"Kyoyo Watanabe, I'm sure it's a pleasure." Kyoyo said shaking her hand next.

"Reina Honda pleased to make your acquaintance." Reina said smiling when shaking her hand last.

Izumi eyes sparkled, "Yui, your friends are all so nice!" She yelled in glee. "Why didn't you tell me that you were having friends over to visit?"

"It was kind of unexpected," Yui told her.

Izumi nodded before glazing over to her friends again. "How long are you guys visiting?"

Kyoyo snored, "I wouldn't exactly call it that."

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind Yui and Izumi. They all turned to see Reiji with a dull expression on his face. "Are you 5 going to stand there all evening? Class starts in 5 minutes. Or would you rather I give you a lecture on being on time?" he complained.

"Reiji-san stop being such a stiff in the butt all the time," Izumi stated. "If it wasn't for me, they'd be in class by now."

Reiji pushed his glass up with his finger with a blush. He secretly admired Izumi. She was the only person he could hold a conversation with. They were close friends for some time now. He knew that his feelings could never reach out to her because she didn't feel the same way. He was fine with just being friends and on the student council together. "Fine, I will let y'all off with a warning this time. Here are schedules to the classes you will be attending. "He said handing the schedules out to Mayo, Kyoyo and Reina. "By the way, Reina…" he called.

She glanced up at him that very moment. "Yes Reiji-san."

"I decided to do some research on you, Mayu and Kyoyo and your records surprised me the most. You are an honor student at the top of you class, you skipped your second year in middle school and you were one of the top scored 3 that passed the entrance exams. How are you still in high school?" he asked.

"Because I begged my parents to let me stay in high school to finish." Reina stated. "I didn't want to grow up too fast and leave my friends behind."

"Mm, I see…Well I took the liberty to making sure you attend 3rd year here." Reiji admitted.

"What? Why?" she yelled.

"Because you know everything that the 2nd years are learning now. I don't want you repeating something that you already accomplished in." He explained.

"Oh great. Reina is skipping another year huh? What else is new?" Kyoyo said yawning.

"Who in the hell asked you!" Reina snapped.

"Would you look at the time, we will be late to class." Reiji said walking away while the others followed after him.

**(During school)**

**Reina POV**

Reina walked into the 3rd year science lab stopping in front of the teacher's desk. She kept her eyes off the other student in the class waiting for the teacher to notice her presence. He seemed to be writing something down on a sheet of paper before realizing that she was there.

"Hi I'm Reina Honda, the new exchange student." She greeted.

"Aw yes. You're the exchange student that I heard about recently. I'm Mr. Hokkaido; you may take your seat next to Mr. Sakamaki over there." He said pointing towards the class.

Reina followed to where Mr. Hokkaido was pointing at. There in the back sat a certain vampire with blond hair. He had his headphones on and sat at a table looking bored. Reina got nervous as she started to move her feet in his direction him. The minute she got there, Shu narrowed his eyes at her when she took a seat. She caught certain glares by other girls in the classroom. That didn't faze her, because she was more worried about the gorgeous blond with deep blue eyes sitting next to her than some crazy fangirls.

Mr. Hokkaido began his lesson, reminding everybody that whoever they were seated next to would be their lab partner for the rest of the year. Reina took a deep breath and released the air through her nose. She started to follow the teacher's instruction on the board by pouring chemicals into two beakers.

Shu didn't help with anything. He continued to sit there, letting Reina do all the work on her own. This frustrated her_. Who does he think he is?_ She thought to herself. _If Shu thought that he was going to get an easy A off of her then he must've had his headphones screwed on too tight. _She turned to him, clearing her throat, but he didn't pay attention to her. "Shu-san." she called softly, but that didn't work either. Her face flushed red as she got irritate by his lack of ability to hear.

Shu secretly smirked to himself, knowing that the brunette was getting inpatient with him. He knew that she was trying to grab his attention. What she didn't know was that he was ignoring her on purpose. He enjoyed watching her get fuss over nothing, it was kind of cute.

Suddenly, Reina got so mad that she ripped this headphone from his ears, throwing them behind her. They had a class full of audience watching them in horror as the headphones fell to the floor. Shu glared daggers at her and Reina glared daggers at Shu back. He stood up from his seat and began to do the work. Their classmates were confused by this but continued to do their work also.

Reina thought that she won at something, yet she was truly mistaken. Shu leaned against her doing the unthinking able. He knocked over a tube of liquid with his elbow and it landed all over Reina dress skirt. Reina jumped back in surprised, squealing at the top of her lungs. She glared at Shu in rage.

"Oops, my bad." He spoke as he glazed at her.

This rubbed Reina the wrong way, so she picked up the beaker of chemicals and threw it on Shu's favorite cardigan sweater. Shu has never felt so disrespected.

"Oops, did I do that? How clumsy of me." she spoke sweetly with her hand on her mouth.

"I will kill you now," Shu grumbled as he bared his fangs at her.

"You two…the principal's office…now!" Mr. Hokkaido screamed.

**Kyoyo POV**

Kyoyo was in the girl's locker room, getting changed into her uniform for the next class period. She had just finished her favorite class which was gym. It felt good to have Physical Education as her 4th class of the day because lunch was right after it.

During class she came to realized that most of her class mates were vampires. In which she was really getting sick of being presence around. Every time Kyoyo looked at one, she wanted to throw up…no offence to Yui. They've been best friends since they were in grade school together. She had never expected that she would be living under the same roof as vampires. More importantly, there was one particular vampire that made her stomach do flips and she felt unsettled around.

Laito was his name, and the more she thought about him the more she wanted to throw up. She admitted that she was a little scared of him. But who wouldn't be? He was a vampire who yearned for her blood. Every time Kyoyo was alone, she would instantly glaze around making sure that she didn't bump into him. Kyoyo had a background in martial arts but this was a vampire that seemed to be taking an interest in her and he was incredibly strong. She flipped and kicked him in the face all in one night. There was no way that he was letting that go. Especially when he showed up to Yui' room early this afternoon and watched her sleep. She felt someone continue to grope her leg, only to realize that it wasn't a dream and he was feeling on her.

What made this whole event even worse; she discovered that she and Laito had the same gym period together. Who the hell would put them in the same gym class together? Laito didn't even take part; he just kept watching the girls work out, including her. She prayed that he had the decency not to follow her into the girl's locker room.

Kyoyo was buttoning her dress shirt, not paying attention to the bell ringing. When she finished with her dress shirt, Kyoyo looked in her bag, finding her dress skirt missing. She dug around her bag thoroughly which led to a big mess all over the bench and floor. In anger, she roughly threw her backpack on the floor and kicked the bench with the bottom of her foot.

Someone chuckled, "Missing something Love-Kitten?"

Kyoyo turned on her heel coming face to face with Laito. He had a smug look on his face, with one hand on his hip and her dress skirt in his other hand.

"Looking for this?" Laito asked while rubbing the fabric against his cheek.

"Give. Me. My. Skirt. Back. Now!" Kyoyo said slowly.

"Absolutely," Laito said extending the skirt out to her. Kyoyo tried to grab for it, but Laito yanked it away. "Tsk-tsk what do I get in returning if you retrieve your skirt back?"

Kyoyo raised her eyebrow, "I will spare you your life blood sucker now give them back. Simple as that." She replied.

Laito thought about this long and hard before his attention caught the sight of her bare legs. She was wearing pink laced panties with black little bows on the side which hugged her body perfectly. The budge inside of his trousers arouse in excitement. Laito licked his lips looking at Kyoyo with lust. "I'll tell you what. Play me for them?"

"I don't want to play one of you stupid games!" she snapped while trying to cover the lower half of her body.

He slowly started walking, "You don't have much of a choice my love."

Kyoyo moved toward the door, but Laito stepped in front of it blocking her way. She jumped back "Fine! What do I have to do?" she asked.

"It's a guessing game. You don't have to do anything but let me guess everything right about you. If I guess everything correct then you have to declare yourself only to me. So be prepared Love-Kitten, I'm about to show you a whole new world. Do I make myself clear?" he announced.

"It depends, what would I get in return if you guess something wrong?" she replied.

Laito snickered which worried Kyoyo. He lifted his hat up to get a clearer view of her. "We will just have to find out. Won't we?" He stated.

"Fine, I will play your little kitty game." She said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Tee-he you make it sound so sexual my pet. Now only if you were saying that lying down on all fours." He spoke. (A/N: that's doggy style if you're wondering.)

Kyoyo smacked him a crossed the face.

**Mayu POV**

Mayu and Yui exited Math class together. The night progressed pretty quickly and within that time Mayu met a lot of interesting people and when she meant people, she meant mostly the boy population. They all googled at her like she was a piece of meat. She felt awkward when they did stare, because Mayu wasn't the type of girl who enjoyed this kind of attention. Thank god nobody recognized who she really was.

Mayu was humming a song as they headed towards the cafeteria. She glanced over at Yui wondering why she was so silent. Yui didn't say much in school since they've been there. She seemed at battle with her own regrets. _But what could it be that was bothering her?_ Mayu thought. She decided to break the silent and ask her.

"Hey Yui…" Mayu spoke.

Yui looked up from the floor, snapping her neck in Mayu direction. "Yes Mayu?"

"What's wrong? You seem unease with yourself," she asked.

Yui sighed deeply, "Is it that obvious?"

Mayu nodded, "for the most part, yes."

"It's about Ayato…he's been ignoring me all day." She admitted.

"I don't want to seem rude but why do you even care?" Mayu asked.

Yui slightly glared at her then frowned, "You know why it bothers me. I love him and I'm starting to think that he doesn't love me back."

Mayu was about to reply but someone else beat her to it. "Then you need to find someone who will love you back," Subaru spoke.

He was leaning back on the locker staring at them. Mayu smiled every time she saw his face. She took a liking in the white hair vampire. When she saw him, her heart would skip a beat. However, she had a feeling that Subaru had eyes for someone else.

"You mean like you?" Yui blurred out by mistake.

Subaru eyed widen as he blushed. "That's not what I meant! Get your head out of the gutter Yui!" He shouted.

Yui was taken aback by his tone which made his expression soften quickly. Mayu had a feeling that Yui was the girl Subaru fancied. It was obviously by the way he yelled at her and blushed. That made Mayu sad.

"Look, I just want you to be happy okay? I know this sounds weird coming from me but even if you are troubled there are so many great qualities that make you special." Subaru stated. He didn't wait to hear a thank you from Yui because that was the last thing he wanted. So he walked away from the locker leaving them standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Yui, you go ahead…I'll be right back." Mayu said, following after Subaru.

Mayu followed him downstairs to the basement, but when he turned a corner and Mayu caught up to him, Subaru wasn't there anymore. She turned in circles confused about his disappearance once more. Suddenly, Subaru grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against the wall hard. Mayu wrenched in pain trying to hold back the squeal that tried so hard to release.

"Why are you following me?!" Subaru snapped.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," she splatted out.

He scrolled up and down at her anxiously. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, letting her wrists go.

"I don't know…maybe because you have feelings for Yui and you wish it was you that she wanted instead of Ayato." Mayu replied bluntly.

Subaru anger got the best of him. "You no nothing so I suggest that you mind your own business," He retorted when punching both his fists into the wall on each side of her.

"That might be true," Mayu gasped out. "But I can tell when someone likes another person. The way you look at Yui is the way a man looks at a woman when they're in love."

"Shuddup! You think you know but you have no idea how it feels to be me," he paused. "Who could ever love someone as ugly and beastly as me?!"

_Was he mad? _Mayu thought. _He's absolutely gorgeous!_

"I would…" Mayu mumbled. "I don't know why but I'm fascinated by you Subaru."

Subaru eyes widen hard by her words. They continue to daze long into each other souls into Subaru broke the tension between them by ripping the upper part of her dress shirt open and piercing his fangs through the thin skin below her collarbone. Mayu back ached screaming in pain.

**Yu**i** POV**

"Why the serious face Yui?" Izumi asked while popping a strawberry in her mouth.

Yui continued to look around the cafeteria. "I can't find any of my friends anywhere and we all have the same lunch period together." She pouted.

"Maybe they decided not to come," Izumi commented.

Yui stopped searching to look at Izumi with a sigh. "Maybe you're right. It will be a long time before they adjust here like I did."

"Can I ask you a question," asked Izumi.

"Sure, ask away," Yui replied.

"Are they sacrifice brides?" she asked.

"How did you figure it out?" Yui asked her blue headed friend.

"Because you live with the Sakamaki brothers. There is no way in hell they would have 3 human girls living with them and don't drink their blood." She explained the obvious.

"True…. I was also a sacrifice bride when I arrived here but now since I'm a vampire. I don't even know anymore…."

"Did the guys drink there blood yet or are they still untouched?" Izumi asked nervously.

"They are untouched, except Kyoyo of course. Laito attacked her in the corridor yesterday night." Yui admitted.

Izumi sighed in relief. "That's good news….well not the part about your friend being attacked." She said twirling her fork around in her fruit salad.

"Izumi, look at me," Yui said.

Izumi did as she was told and narrowed her eyes at her. "Yes…"

"Do you have feelings for one of them?"

"Yeah you can say that," Izumi said looking at the table across from them and smiled.

"Who is it," Yui exclaimed. "No wait…is it Reiji?"

"For hell sakes no. Don't get me wrong, Reiji is extremely handsome and a gentlemen but he is also my dear closes friends.

Yui blinked at her confusedly. "Then who is it?"

"It's…" she paused when biting her lip. "It's Kanato…."

Yui mouth dropped looking over at Kanato table. He was sitting alone eat pudding cups and chucking to himself. Yui turned back to her friend and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am! Kanato is so cute and I love how possessive he is… and Oh! Let me not forget the way he carries his teddy bear with him all the time. It's adorable!" She yelled in excitement.

"Okay I get it. How long have you had feeling for him?" Yui asked her.

"Two years. I never talked to him before but I would like to someday."

"Reiji is his brother, you could have asked him to introduce you guys to each other." Yui explained.

"That's the thing. I terrified of being turned down by him." Izumi told her.

"I'd doubt if he would." Yui admitted.

Izumi smiled with a nod. "Thanks for saying that. It means a lot coming from you."

"Anytime," Yui said sweetly.

For some sudden reason Yui could sense someone burning watching her from behind. She turned around in her seat facing Ayato and his lady friend from earlier. They were embraced in a passion kiss not caring about the other students around them. She looked away taking a deep breath. _Don't let him bother you Yui. He is just playing with your head._ Yui thought when closing her eyes.

"Ay Yui," Izumi called.

Yui eyes slowly opened looking straight at her friend, however she wasn't alone anymore. There stood a guy with the most beautiful gray eyes and black hair. He was very handsome to Yui.

"This is my friend and the vice-president of the student council Ruki Mukami. Ruki this is Yui Komori." Izumi introduced.

Ruki took Yui hand in his leaving a warm gentle kiss on her knuckles, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Komori.

Yui blushed at this.

From a far, Ayato ripped his lips from the girl sitting on his lap. He witness one of the Mukami brothers kissing Yui hand. Ayato stood up from the table dropping the girl on her bottom in shock. He smashed his fists into the lunch table, letting the rage take over his body. _Who does Ruki Mukami think he is?_ Ayato thought. He wasn't going to allow this.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was kind of long… I did get a bit carried away lol. Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you again, see y'all soon.**

**Names **

**Izumi Sato | Age 17 | Vampire |Blue hair and gray eyes | Secretary of the student council **

**Ruki Mukami | Age 18 | Vampire | Black hair and gray eyes | Vice-President **


	4. To Teach Untamed Brides Part 2

**More Brides for the Price of One **

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers isn't mine**

**Rated M for Sexual content and violence**

**A/N: Back again! Thanks for the feedback on this story, it means a lot. Anyways here is the second part to "To Teach Untamed Brides" Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Teach Untamed Brides Part 2**

**Previously...**

"This is my friend and the vice-president of the student council Ruki Mukami. Ruki this is Yui Komori." Izumi introduced.

Ruki took Yui hand in his leaving a warm gentle kiss on her knuckles, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Komori."

Yui blushed at this.

From a far, Ayato ripped his lips from the girl sitting on his lap. He witness one of the Mukami brothers kissing Yui hand. Ayato stood up from the table dropping the girl on her bottom in shock. He smashed his fists into the lunch table, letting the rage take over his body. _Who does Ruki Mukami think he is?_ Ayato thought. He wasn't going to allow this.

**Ayato POV**

It was only yesterday that Ayato felt the need to pay Yui back for how she openly embarrassed him. Indeed Ayato felted like he was losing control over the blonde newborn vampire that he grown to have great fondness for, nevertheless did he ever think that she'd play with fire. Was this a trick? Ruki Makami had never talked to Yui before today. Why out of nowhere was he suddenly looking at his property _yes his property_ like she was something good to eat?

Ayato was baffled at how the black ruffled hair vampire could disrespect him like that when he knew that Ayato claimed Yui for himself. Not only that, Ayato was her maker technically. She would be dead if it wasn't for him and his brothers. He gripped the table with so much force that he was starting to leave a dent. The girl that now sat on floor beside him. She got up with a pout and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ayato-kun," the girl whined with a purr. "You dropped me on my bottom and now it hurts. Thanks to you."

"Tch," Ayato grunted. "You should watch where you're falling next time," he retorted as he glared back Yui and Ruki having their little chitchat.

She gasped, "You're so mean Ayato!"

Ayato huffed out loud when spinning on his heel looking at the girl with teary eyes. "Oi, step aside! Yours Truly doesn't have time for your tears.

The girl started to whine louder so that everybody could hear her outburst. "I don't understand. Why are you treating me like this Ayato?"

Ayato turned 50 shades of red trying to control is temper, "This is not the time for your one of your toddler tantrums Hana," he snapped.

She stopped crying immediately blinking rapidly had the redheaded vampire, "You called me by my first name."

Ayato glazed over at Yui's table once more. She, Izami and that jerk face Ruki were looking over at them with concern. Ayato was red-faced by the event that took place in front of Yui. Ruki gleamed with a sly grin on his face. Ayato knew that look from anywhere, that was the look of achievement and he wanted to smack that look off into he had nothing else to grin about.

Furthermore, Ayato couldn't take this; he dashed over to Yui table yanking her up by the arm. Yui began to protest but Ayato didn't wait for an argument. He bolted out of the cafeteria with Yui by his side and didn't even bother to look back at any of his fellow students.

"Ayato where are you going with her you two-timer," Hana screeched.

**Shu POV**

Like Ayato, Shu was also baffled about what happen today in class. He and Reina were in the main office waiting for the principle to decide their punishment. Shu sat beside the young brunette glaring at the cream color walls in front of him. He didn't have his headphones with him so he couldn't listen to music. They were still on the classroom floor where she threw them.

On the way to the main office earlier, they were escorted by one of the students to prevent any other unfortunate events from happening. No matter how hard Shu tried, he couldn't stop burning holes through the back of Reina head when they walked there. Never in his many years had he felt so hater towards another person, a female at that. But was this really hater that he felt for the girl…or was this fondness? _Weird._

Maybe he only liked the smell of her blood that drew him to begin with. He met plenty of beautiful women but Reina was a beauty that he never encountered before. When he first spotted Reina that day in his home, she bewitched him right way. Indeed she is a unique girl to look at and she had those greenish pools of eyes that mesmerized him. Reina was also a brilliant girl by the looks of it and Shu appreciate that a lot more. He wondered if she had any interest in classical music…that would only make her more grand.

Now Shu had second thoughts. He wanted to snap that pretty little neck of hers and drink every ounce of her blood into she looked like a dried up raisin. Maybe he will just torture her some more into he gets bored and decides to kill her. She'd have to summit herself only to him and nobody else. Yes _yes _that could be her pay back for ruining his favorite sweater and ripping his headphones off.

Shu scowled at the girl before him and shifted himself closer to her. Reina didn't register the closeness between them still. She was lost in her thoughts and looked at the blink of tears. Shu yawned before resting his head down on her shoulder propped up. Reina skin prickled with horror and she eyed the blonde on her shoulder when trying to contain her screaming.

With a deep breath, she cleared her throat. "Shu-san, I am not a recliner chair so remove your head from my shoulder at once." Reina demanded.

"Remove it yourself," he muttered.

Reina blinked, "Excuse me?"

Shu narrowed his beautiful blue eyes at Reina with a hidden smirk. "You heard me. If you want my head removed from your shoulder then do it yourself, otherwise stop complaining."

Reina mouth opened wide at his remark. Shu glanced away from her stare and continues to lie on her shoulder. Reiner mouth thins at this. She closed her eyes allowing Shu to continue resting his head on her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open a minute later as she roughly stands up from her seat glaring down at him.

"This is your entire fault Shu Sakamaki! I've only been here for one day and I _hate_ it. Not only might I get suspended from school but I am stuck living with 6 self-centered blood sucking _vampires_ that don't know the first meaning of consideration for others. I've been chased after, abused and forced to live with you assholes against my will. So you know what, I'm getting the hell out of here and you better not follow me." Reina complained before walking out of the office.

Reina ran down the corridor as quickly as she could and looked back to make sure Shu wasn't coming after her. When she thought the coast was clear, Reina slowed her pace down and tried to control her breathing. Something hard nearly knock the wind out of her when she lost bounce and fell. Standing in front of her with displeasure was Shu. Reina backed up against the locker with fright. Shu roughly yanked her up by the arm and dragged her into a dark classroom locking the door behind them.

Reina gulped and pushed a few desks in front of her trying to get away from Shu. That wasn't stopping him from getting to her. With a poof he appeared behind her. Reina spun around on her heels with runny eyes. He cornered Reina against one of the desk and she jerked her face away from him.

"Your attempt to escape was nonfulfillment. You berated me by thinking I wouldn't follow you after your little rant?" He paused with a scowl at the trembling girl. "Look at me," Shu demanded as he yanked her chin towards him. "I am a vampire and you won't get away from me!"

Reina sustained her glare at him; her tears fell down her face unbounded. "I loathed you so much Shu-san," she choked out forcefully.

Shu stared blankly at her. "I believe you." He replied back powerfully. Not a moment later, he was pushing her up against the desk and ripping her top open. Reina tried to remove herself from his grip but he was too strong for her.

"Shu-san…please don't." she cried.

"It's unimaginable how one minute you're dauntless and the next you're vulnerable." Shu chuckled. _Reina froze, she never heard him laugh before now and that was scary_. He beamed at her before taking a bite out of her shoulder. She jolted in pain as his fangs broke through a layer of skin. The pain was excruciating.

"Shu it hurts…stop this now," she begged with a whimper.

"Never," he groaned.

He relentlessly drunk her blood, groaning softly has he did so. The lights turned on all of a sudden and Shu violently unattached his fangs, glaring daggers at his brother Reiji standing there watching in disgust.

"I'm amused…usually I'd expected this kind of behavior from Ayato but from the looks of it _you_ picked up some of his disturbing habits." Reiji taunted.

"What the hell do you want brother, can't you see that I'm busy?" Shu snapped.

"Indeed you are. Unfortunately I'm afraid your activity will have to come to an end. You see…I was told by the principle that you and Reina engaged in an altercation…and by the looks of it… things got out of hand. So I'm sending you both home for the reminder of the night and make sure she gets there safely and alive." Reiji explained.

"Tch whatever. Anything else," Shu grumbled when licking Reina blood of his fingertips.

"Yes," Reiji smirked. "Only if mother could see you now." he stated smugly.

**Laito POV**

When Kyoyo slapped Laito for his vile comment, he couldn't help but feel eagerness over the feisty extraordinary girl who stood in front of him. Laito never confronted another female that had so much animosity. When they first met, he was stunned by the way she flipped him over. Then in the corridor she kicked him in the face. He was crossed at first but justice saved her from Laito wanting to send her to the deepest pits of hell.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Laito thought that he was certain about his newfound love for Bitch-chan but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Kyoyo was intoxicating; everything about her drew him in. Her looks, her smell and even her obnoxious attitude. That was nothing he couldn't fix though. She'd heed at his every command once he got through with her. That's the reason why he wanted to play this game in the first place.

Laito fixed a look at the spirited girl glaring at him with hateful eyes. He couldn't help himself from scrolling. She is sex on two legs, that's for sure. He wanted to take her _on_ _the bench_, yet he had to play the guessing game with her before he could have his way. Laito slid his tongue against his bottom lip and smiled mischievously.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Kyoto demanded.

"Hehe…does my staring trouble you love-kitten?" Laito asked smugly.

"As a matter of fact is does," she admitted. "I don't want to be here, let alone watch you stare at me like I'm some plot in one of your sick sex fantasies."

Laito roared in a fit of laughter when wiping away his invisible tears. "That was a good laugh love-kitten. It's like you know me so well."

Kyoyo snored, "God he's a fucking moron." She mumbled.

Laito scowled. "God…? Why do you people use god's name in vain when there is no god?"

"There is a god and I only cursed because you are pissing me off." Kyoyo retorted.

"Just as I expected, you and Yui are more alike than I thought. Sooner or later you will come to realized that god is just an illumination created by men. And you know what my pet? I think that you already know that there isn't a god, that's why you use his name in vain in front of a vampire. Just how blind are you?" He spoke with pride.

In the meantime, Kyoyo walked over to her suit jacket and slipped it on. She covered her hands in the pockets where the pocket knife was hidden. She thought that Laito was too preoccupied with his speech to realize what she was planning to do.

"Are you done? Can we play the game now," she asked.

Laito just continued to smile "Of course eve, that was the plan after all."

"Precisely…" she agreed. "What are my favorite colors? I have 3."

"Purple because of the color of your eyes, pink because it blends in with your skin perfectly and black because of obvious reasons," he answered.

"That was easy to figure out," she admitted.

"Then give me a challenge, I'm ready for whatever you throw my way." He said walking in her direction.

Kyoyo backed up a little more, "If we were going to the movies. Would you take me to see a scary film or a romantic film?"

"Romantic my pet," he answered. "You hate horror films; scary movies are Reina and Mayu thing."

Kyoyo nodded, "Right…how the hell did you know that?"

"Because you are good at hiding your fears so well. Although you aren't a difficult young woman to read." He explained.

Kyoyo jaw set at his words, "I bet you can't figure this one out. At what age did I receive my black belt?"

"Age 14, because your father was brutally murder in front of you," He answered gracefully. Kyoyo eyes widen when the mention of her father. "Your family specializes in martial arts for many years. You on the other hand had no interest in leaning but you had no choice. When your father died, you trained to be the best so that one day you'd kill the men that put you through so much pain. I don't blame you of course, I like revenge as well." He told her.

"How did you know all that? I never ever told anyone…not Yui, Mayu or Reina."

"I have my ways love-kitten," he replied stepping in front of her. "I admire your determination and it would be my honor to help you hunt down the men that killed your father. Unless you still want to go along with your more recent plan you have in your pocket there."

Kyoyo dazed, "Ho-how di-did y-you know?"

Laito snorted, "Nothing gets pass these eyes. Now go on," he paused taking the knife out of her pocket and putting it in her hand. He made sure the knife pointing directly at his heart. "It's not exactly the type of knife I would like to die by the hands of my lover, but it will do. Just make sure you stab me right through the heart, so I know that your heart beats the same way my heart burns for you."

Straightaway, Kyoyo dropped the knife on the floor as she jumped into his arms. They embraced into a passionate intense kiss. All Kyoyo feelings poured out from the force in their smooth. She never felt like she could ever be turned on by a vampire. As for Laito, he was shocked by the kiss as well. He wasn't expecting her to prance on him like that. His hands traveled all over her body and she didn't stop him.

Suddenly the gym teacher barged through the door. Kyoyo was left alone in nothing but her dress shirt, suit jacket and panties. Her clothes along with the dress skirts were all over the floor. How was she going to explain this to the gym teacher? Maybe she could say that she lost something dear to her that's why this place looked a mess? Even so, she couldn't excuse herself for giving into a perverted vampire. In the meantime, Laito sighed from around the corner, he came to a conclusion that Kyoyo was his one and only Eve, his soul mate.

**Subaru POV**

"Subaru," Mayu wrenched out his name. "Please…no more…" she said when punching at his chest.

Subaru didn't know why he was draining the life of this petty girl suddenly, but the scent of her blood was too mouth-watering to resist. He unattached his fangs from her, licking some of the blood off the bite marks he left and licked the blood off his lips. _She might have not tasted as good as Yui but she was filling enough. _He thought.

Mayu stared at him in horror which Subaru felt bad. This was probably because her first experience wasn't exactly friendly. Subaru turned away from her, shutting his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her frown any longer. Why did he even care? That was the question. She was nothing but a human, _his food source. _He should be demanding that she pledged herself and blood to him without a second guess.

Subaru didn't want to repeat what his father did to his mother. He didn't want to force Mayu into doing things she wasn't ready for. Behind all that anger and hate there was a boy who had fears and regrets. With a sigh, he began to walk away from Mayu.

"D-Do I-I belong to you now?" Mayu stuttered out.

Subaru twisted his head around to look at her in awe. "What did you say?"

"I asked if I belong to you now?" she answered.

Subaru stared blankly, "do you want to belong to me?"

Mayu shrugged unsure. "I don't know… I was just asking because I don't know how this whole blood sucking thing works."

"Stupid, all I've done was drink from your blood. Technically you don't belong to anybody yet," he explained.

"Ooh I see," she said standing up straight from the wall and fixing the buttons to her top, "I should probably be going then."

With a frown, Mayu began to walk in the opposite way. Subaru wanted to punch himself for turning a beautiful girl away like that. He decided to call out to her. "Mayu," Subaru called. The pink hair girl with big ocean blue eyes turned to look at him.

"Yes Subaru-kun?" she responded,

"I was thinking…do you want to get out of here for a while?" he granted.

"You mean cut school on my first day? Won't we get caught?" she asked concern.

"Tch, what does it matter?" he pointed out.

"I'm starting to think that we won't get caught if I'm with you." she said with a cheery smile.

"See… you're smarter than you look," Subaru joked.

"Hey," she paused hitting his arm playfully. "That's wasn't funny."

**(In the city)**

"It's beautiful out here at night." Mayu said looking at scenery and buildings around her.

Subaru didn't speak a word, he just watched Mayu explore the city with thrill. He admitted to himself that Mayu was good company and he wouldn't mind doing this with her again. He just wanted to see that optimistic smile of her face.

"You want to know something Subaru…I traveled so many place in and outside of Japan but I never been here before." She stated.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Now you have."

"And that's all thank to you," she added. Subaru looked away bashfully. "Oh my god! They have the Fast Millennium dance studio here? I love this place! We have to check it out." Mayu exclaimed by taking Subaru hand and pulling him towards the door.

"It looks closed," Subaru objected quickly.

"No it's not silly," Mayu said jerking the knob open. "See…now let's go." She struggled when pushing him inside.

_The dance studio was big_, Subaru thought. He didn't want to be there because of the negative energy he felt close by but he had no intentions on fighting Mayu about it. On the wall were pictures of famous pop and hip-hop dancers. Others were traditional dancing and awards. Fast Millennium was a place where lots of dances and singers are discovered. But what Subaru didn't understand was why this place attracted Mayu so much? Why did it feel her with so much joy and excitement?

"Oi, what are you doing here Subaru," came a voice from the door way.

Standing there was Kou Mukami; he had forgotten that Kou was an expert in dancing. _That's where the negative energy came from._ Subaru thought. Kou had a handsome, beautiful face, his hair was curly blond and both his eyes were different colors. One is blue and the other is red. Kou always had that friendly smile on his face but Subaru knew better than that.

"Don't ask me, ask her," Subaru replied when nodding over at Mayu.

At first Kou scowled over at Mayu smugly but his face changed when he realized who it was. "Mayu Fukui…" he gasped. "The pop idol and star of Fast Millennium," he rushed over to her taking both of hands in his. "I'm Kou Mukami, I'm sure it's a pleasure," he said with a wink.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Mayu said startled with a gently smile.

This made Subaru crunch his fists in angers. There's no way he was letting Kou have his way with her. That little two-faced lech is not to be trusted.

"My my, you are deeply beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than me," Kou joked with another wink at her. Mayu chuckled. "So are you thinking about taking dance lessons here?" he asked.

"Oh no, not really. I just wanted to look around," she replied.

Kou frowned, "That's too bad. I was looking forward to dancing with you. I'm sure Subaru would like to join in on out fun as well."

"You keep my name out of this Mukami!" Subaru snapped.

"See he doesn't mind." Kou said quickly staring down at Mayu breast then looking back at her with a grin.

"Well as long as Subaru comes, I don't mind." Mayu admitted.

"He won't, will you Subaru?" Kou asked slightly narrowing his eyes.

Subaru glared at first but his face softens at the sight of Mayu pleading look. "Whatever, I will join your stupid dance class but I'm not dancing!" He said stubbornly.

Mayu jumped up with glee and Kou followed after her in excitement, "This is going to be interesting," Kou chuckled.

"Yay, all three of us are going to learn new dance moves together, this will be fun!" she shouted after him.

Subaru shook his head and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Ayato POV**

Ayato arrived to the deck of the roof with Yui trailing behind. When they came to a complete stop, Yui removed herself from Ayato hold staring at him with disfavor. He glared back at her with criticism, this made Yui nervous. She backed away from him, which made him turn away with disapproval.

"Tch, you made me look like a fool back there Breastless," Ayato commented.

Yui was taken aback. "I-I made you look like a fool?" she muttered. "How did I make you look like a fool? If anything you made yourself look like a fool."

Ayato glazed at her right away. He was dumbstruck at how bold she confronted him in his face. "How dare you talk to Yours Truly that way? You paraded around with Ruki Mukami acting like I wasn't there."

"He introduced himself to me! I thought that I was being polite." She stated. "What about you? I've tried to get your attention all day and you ignored me. On top of that, you made out with someone rich bimbo to try to make me jealous!"

"Oi, your brain is fickle if you thought that I was trying to make you jealous to get your attention. Tsk, as if." He explained trying not to blush.

"Well you did and it hurt my feelings," she sobbed.

Ayato slightly narrowed his eyes at her with panic. He pulled out his handkerchief and extending his hand out to her. "Here breastless, there's no need for your tears. You won't look pretty anymore with runny eyes."

Yui gazed up at him, taking the handkerchief from his hand. "You think that I'm pretty?"

"It would be stupid if you thought I didn't. But don't get cocky on me about it." He admitted.

"I won't and thank you." She said calmly. "What about that girl you were with?"

"Who," Ayato asked with an unexpected voice.

"The girl you were with…is she like your new girlfriend now?"

"No you brat! Why would you think something like that?" He snapped at her.

"Well you were making out with her in front of the cafeteria," Yui announced.

Ayato smirked, "what is it too you, does she make you jealous?"

Yui blushed, "well…"

Ayato no longer waited for a response. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, jerking her body into his. Their eyes met that very second. he pulled her chin up in his direction, planting a heartfelt kiss on her lips. Yui wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips against his. Ayato led them to the gate for balances, where he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their make out session became intense and strong. Yui started to moan out something that Ayato couldn't understand.

"I-I…l-lo…yyy…sooo…uch." She mumbled out between kisses.

"What! Speak louder breastless, I didn't hear that?" Ayato asked once before roughly placing his lips on hers again.

Someone whistled from behind them, making Ayato drop Yui by accent on her back. She groaned in pain from the ground. Ayato didn't register that he had dropped her though. His eyes were focus on Ruki Mukami.

"Gee Ayato…two girls in one day? You're slacking," Ruki said tilting his head.

"What are you doing here Ruki?" Ayato groaned.

"I came to see if Livestock was alright," Ruki answered.

"Who the fuck is Livestock?" Ayato demanded.

Ruki looked over at Yui, "Livestock is that gorgeous blonde you dropped over there."

Ayato glared at Yui before his attention went back to Ruki. "That is not her name."

"And Breastless is?" Ruki retorted back. "She needs to be treated with more respect, don't you think so?"

"How dare you intrude and question Yours Truly? I will make you pay!" Ayato threaten.

"Relax Ayato, I didn't mean to walk in on you and your lover," Ruki lied. "I just wanted to see if things were alright."

"She is not my lover," Ayato announced.

"Really now…than what is she to you?" Ruki asked curiously. "Don't tell me she's your..."

"She is my food-supply idiot!" Ayato snapped when cutting him off.

"Ah, is that what she is to you? I have to admit, the smell of her blood is irresistible." Ruki said with an intimidating smirk.

"Agreed and she belongs to me," Ayato voiced. "So there's no point of asking Yours Truly anything else."

Ruki bought his hands up and back in defeat. "Fine. By the way, let her decides who she belongs to." He said disappearing into thin air.

"Intellectual bastard," Ayato grumbled.

"Ayato…" Yui called.

Ayato slightly jolts up in surprise, "What is it breastless?"

"Is that all I am to you _your_ food supply?" she asked.

"What did you expect me to say? He pissed me off!" he argued.

"Well certainly not your food supply," she paused. "Was that all I ever been to you?"

Ayato crossed him arms, "Listen breastless, you might be one of us now but I forbid you to question me. Do we have an understanding?"

Yui lip trembled before answering, "Sure, whatever you say."

"Good, I'm getting bored with this. I'll see you later." Ayato exited the roof top leaving Yui behind. He leaned behind the closed door putting his head in his hands. "What have I done," he question. "I'm heartless."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger at the end, but I need more time to think of my next plan. There will be Kanato/Izumi moments in the next chapter. That will be fun to write about. I also will have that other girl appear soon, we can't leave Reiji without a bride. The other Mukami brothers will appear also and I decided to add Hana as a love rival. I will be back soon and don't forget to review. Later.**

**Kou Mukami | Age 17 | Blond hair and 1 Blue eye 1 red eye| Dance Idol**

**Hana | Age 18 | White hair and brown eyes | Comes from a wealthy family**


	5. Brides in a Nutshell

**More Brides for the Price of One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

**Rated M for Sexual content**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brides in a Nutshell**

**Yui POV (That Next Day)**

_Yui stretched her arms in the air yawning widely. She rubbed her eyes letting the lids flow open. Lying down beside her was her sleeping husband Ayato. A cherishing smile formed on her lips as she watched him sleep peacefully. It was still daytime and she had just remembered that today was a special day for them both._

_She climbed out of her bed, took a hot shower and brushed her teeth. The dress she slipped on was black and short with a pink bow around the waistline; it was strapless showing a bit of her cleavage now that her breast fully filled out. The love of her life won't be able to take his eyes off her, better yet resist the dress she wore at any cost. She slipped on her black strappy peep toe stiletto heels and sprayed his favorite perfume on several parts of her body._

_It was Yui and Ayato 1__st__ year wedding anniversary. She wanted to cook him something special. So she did it while everybody was asleep including their young kids Yuma and Azula. Reiji was the only one that knew about her little surprised but he vowed to not say a word about it._

_Yui left their bedroom and walked downstairs into the dinning room. The takoyaki was already in preparation by the butler with a few other tasty dishes. He set the dinner table for 2 and exited the dinning room with a nod. Yui hoped that Ayato would enjoy this. This day meant the world to her and she wanted to show him what a fine wife she is._

_Suddenly a figure behind her wrapped his arms around her waist. Yui smirked at how Ayato body felt so good against hers. She turned her body in his hold, planting a wet kiss on his cold and sweet lips. _

"_Surprise Ayato-kun, Happy Anniversary!" Yui announced._

_Ayato was dumbfounded, he had forgotten about their 1__st__ year anniversary as husband and wife. Sadly he had some news of his own, but he guessed it would just have to wait._

"_Happy Anniversary," Ayato responded._

_Yui took his hand, "come sit down hun, I made your favorite." She said escorting him to the table. She sat across from him and swung the table napkin on her lap. "I didn't know if you wanted anything else, so I made a few other selections as well. Would you like some wine?"_

"_No, It's fine," he paused. "You didn't have to do this."_

"_Of course I did, you're my husband and what kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of you?" she added._

_Ayato bit into a takoyaki before setting the fork down on the table and frowned at her. "I have some bad news to tell you," he started. "You see Yui..." Right then and there a knock came from the front door. "Hold that thought," he said standing up. Before he could see who it was, Hanna rushed into the dining room wrapping her arms around his neck and peeked his cheek with her lips._

"_Ayato! I missed you so much!" she shrieked._

"_You made it just in time." Ayato grinned._

_Yui felt sick all of a sudden. Why was Hanna arms wrapped around her husband and why was he allowing it? "What is the meaning of this," Yui demanded._

_Ayato and Hana turned to Yui with a hint of displeasure in their looks. Yui was becoming more furious by the minute. They stared at her like she had two heads. Finally Hana released her arms from around Ayato neck and sneered. Ayato was about to confront Yui but Hanna tugged his arm back._

"_You didn't tell her yet Ayato," Hana asked sweetly._

"_Tell me what…" Yui repeated confusedly. She looked away from Hana to Ayato anxiously. "Ayato…"_

"_Don't look at me like that Breastless!" Ayato snapped._

"_Breastless? You haven't called me that for sometime now. What has gotten into you?" Yui retorted._

"_Nothing," he grinned through his teeth. "And besides, who gave you the liberty to interrogate Yours Truly? I am the king of all vampires and I will not be talked to with such mortification!"_

"_Fine, I apologize…but you brought some other woman to our home without consulting with me first." Yui explained. "I'm supposed to be okay with that?"_

_Hana giggled with a snort, "your home? Don't you mean our home?"_

_Yui was taken aback, "Ayato-kun what is she talking about," _

_Ayato huffed, "That's what I've wanted to tell you. Hana and I got married recently. You are looking at the new member to the Sakamaki family and my second wife. You two will be around each other for a long time so get used to it." He bluntly replied._

"_Don't forget about the little one that on his way soon," Hanna said rubbing her belly proudly._

_Yui was devastated. Her eyes widen in horror and her legs went limp about to give out. She didn't recognize the painful scream coming from her throat._

"Yui wake up! It's only a dream," came a voice. The person continued to shake Yui into her eyes snapped open. Standing over Yui was her best friend Kyoyo with her hair out of place. "It's okay now, I'm here." Kyoyo said rubbing Yui back as she sat up.

Yui sobbed out loud, burying her head in Kyoyo chest. She was covered in sweat and her body was shaking with frustration, "It was horrible Kyoyo." She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"What do you mean Yui? What was," Kyoyo asked with concern.

"The dream I had it-it was horrible." She repeated.

"What happen? No! Wait… let me guess, lover boy tried to take over the world killing everybody including you in it?" Kyoyo guessed.

Yui shook her head irritated by her words. "No, that didn't happen. Yes the dream was about me and him but it was a nightmare."

Kyoyo snapped her fingers, "It was worth the guess. So tell me all about it." Kyoyo said shifting next to her newborn blonde vampire friend.

Yui started to tell Kyoyo about how she and Ayato were married and it was their 1st wedding anniversary. Of course she told her how the dinner ended up being a disaster and Ayato married some other girl who was having his child and how she was moving in with them.

Kyoyo didn't look surprised one bit. She could picture Ayato doing something like that to Yui, than again she might be misjudging him. On the way back from school yesterday, Ayato couldn't stop staring at Yui in the limo. He had that look his eyes that every guy gets when they have regrets. She guessed the redhead does have a guilty conscience after all.

"And I finally started to scream, " Yui finished.

"Geez Yui, what are you planning to do about him?" Kyoyo asked.

"I guess it's time for me to move on," she admitted while gripping the bed sheets hard. "I really don't want to because I don't think I could ever come to love someone else like I love Ayato. This just hurts so much."

Kyoyo blinked blankly at Yui, "Whoa, this dream must've really freaked you out. Huh?"

"Not just that," Yui paused with a tear running down her cheek. "Ayato doesn't think of me as a girlfriend or a mate. I'm just his food supply. That's all he ever wanted from me out of this relationship."

"Wait, did he say this to you?" Kyoyo asked anxiously.

"Kind of…he told someone else I was his food supply while I was present at the time."

"That jerk! Who the hell does Ayato Sakamaki thinks he is? Yours Truly my ass! I should throw holy water at him or sprinkle garlic in his food!" Kyoyo howled when getting up to pace around the room.

"Kyoyo please calm down. I'm just glad that I finally know what he thinks of us. This gives me an early start to move on," Yui told her. "Maybe I will find that special someone someday." She finished with a loud sob and wiped her nose with a tissue.

Kyoyo sat back down on the bed and sighed. "I have a confession to make but you better not tell anybody." She said. "You see... I kind of know how you feel now and why you're so attracted to those blood suckers."

"Kyoyo what are you saying?" Yui curiously asked.

"I'm saying that… I'm saying that…I-I…LAITO AND I KISSED YESTERDAY! THERE I SAID IT!" she shouted.

Yui was stunned. "You and Laito…" she repeated. "But how and when, you hate him?"

Kyoyo shrugged, "one thing led to another and we just made out in the girls locker room. I'm not proud of it but he makes me feel important. I get this flutter feeling in my stomach every time he's around. I don't know what to do because I really want to hate him so bad. He's perverted and obnoxious. I didn't think that I could fall for someone that looks and dress better than me in a leopard pattern fedora. God he is perfect!"

"Wow Kyoyo, I never heard you talk like this about anybody before. You haven't been this jittery since your father…" Yui stopped speaking once she heard what she said and glanced over at Kyoyo with concern.

"It's okay Yui, don't worry about it." Kyoyo looked back at her with a cheery smile. "Did you know that he knew about my past and what happen to my father? Yeah is was creepy at first but he understood all the pain I was going through. Now I can't even get him out of my head and the suspense is killing me."

"I would've never expected you to fall for a guy like Laito." Yui admitted.

"Me neither. I've only known him for 1 day and 18 hours." Kyoyo pouted. "Liking someone a lot really does suck."

"I'm with you on that one," Yui sighed.

"Yui you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me," Kyoyo pleaded.

"I promise."

**Reina POV**

Reina eyes fluttered open to the sound of a familiar scream. Without a doubt she knew it was Yui. Reina tried to sit up in her bed, but her body felt heavy and she struggled to move. Something solid was holding her down. She thrashed around trying to get away and noticed an arm under the blanket. It was wrapped around the lower part of her waist in tight grip.

Reina eyes widen at the sight and she let out a sharp scream. A low grunt came from behind her and whoever the person was, they were becoming annoyed.

"Not so loud… and stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." the person groaned out.

Reina jolted when she heard the sound of Shu voice. The event that happened between them last night came back to mind. Shu violently drunk her blood and she fainted. But how did she end up in her bedroom? She could've sworn that Shu was going to kill her. So what changed the oldest Sakamaki brother mind?

"Shu… wha-what are you doing in my bed?" Reina asked calmly.

Shu opened his eyes when hearing her ask him that. He stared at the back of her head but suddenly closed his eyes once more. "I wanted to be the first face you see when your awaking." He replied.

"But-but why Shu-san? I thought you hated me?" she asked.

"If I remembered correctly, you were the one that said you loathed me. I only implied that I believed you. So don't get you panties in a twist _little bit_." He explained.

She eye twitched at the sound of his new nickname for her. "Did you just call me little bit? What's does that even mean?" she asked trying not to look back at him.

Shu roughly turned Reina on her back and pinned both of hands over her head. He was now hovering above her. His eyes were stern and his expression was unreadable.

Reina sunk under his glare. _Was he planning to drink her blood again? And why was he pinning her down to the bed like that? _She couldn't lie around waiting for answers so she decided to be reasonable. "Shu, I'd do anything you ask of me, just please…please don't drink my blood. I still feel faint from last night."

"Be quiet, just listen." He demanded. "I think it's best if you keep your distance if you know what's good for you. You're more trouble to me than you're worth and I will not be responsible for some little girl _my prey_. Ever since you got here I haven't been myself. I wanted to torture and kill you for how useless you made me feel. I never acted out in such rage. So I've decided to give you this one fair warning… stay away from me if you want to live." He said with determination.

Reina nodded at his request but her heart shattered into a million pieces when he called her a little girl. Shu climbed off the bed and walked toward her bedroom door. With one last glance at her, he turned the knob and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Reina pulled the blanket over her and stared up at the ceiling. Shu was letting her off with a warning? What kind of vampire was he really? She didn't hesitate to deny his request, however was this what she really wanted? Reina was confused and she couldn't understand why. Maybe she liked the attention Shu gave her or maybe she couldn't accept his request like she so badly wanted to. Nothing made sense to her anymore and she felt like he also did.

**Kyoyo POV**

After finishing her conversation with Yui, Kyoyo left Yui's bedroom and snuck back into her own. She knew that her hair was untamed and she still wore her fluffy pajamas with the strawberry shortcakes on them. She would die if Laito saw her in them, so she tried to avoid running into him.

To Kyoyo dismay Laito sat on her bed with his legs crossed and a pleasant smile. He scrolled at her from head to toe, stopping twice at her pajamas. When chuckling he stood up, "strawberries suit you love-kitten."

Kyoyo blushed, "Thanks…anyways, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Is that how you greet every guy you engage in a passionate kiss with," Laito asked.

Kyoyo tensed, "You better not speak a word about this to anyone. I swear?"

"Like you did?" Laito pointed out. "I heard your conversation with bitch-chan." He said standing up from the bed and stepping towards her. "Do I need to remind you that nothing gets passed me?" he licked the nape of her neck when standing in back of her. "Doesn't it feel wonderful to have someone feel the same way you do?" He whispered in her ear with a light kiss on the earlobe. "Let me be your Adam and I will forever be by your side."

Kyoyo felt a chill run down her spine and shook her head." I could never be with someone like you. Don't get me wrong… I thought about it, but you and I don't mix Laito-kun. It would never work between us, you don't even breathe the same air as I do." She explained.

Laito didn't listen to another word. He snuck down to his knees, rolling up her left pants leg and popped it over his shoulder. "You don't have a choice love-kitten. Don't you see? I declared myself as yours and may we never be parted." He said before sinking his fangs into her inner thigh. Kyoyo bit her lip growing in pain. After while the he pain subsided into unbearable pleasure. Kyoyo gripped the doorknob trying to balance her other leg from giving out.

"La-Laito, I beg of you… this isn't right." She said trying to contain her moaning.

"If loving you is wrong than I don't want to be right." He said.

Kyoyo chuckled, "That was the cheesiest pickup line I ever heard."

"Maybe… but it made you laugh for the first time since you arrived here." Laito concluded as he continued to drink her blood.

Kyoyo was breathless

**Izumi POV**

Izumi couldn't believe what she was about to do. There she sat in her best outfit with a box of delicious chocolates. She was on her way to the Sakamaki manor, about to take Yui advice. Her mission was to make Kanato finally her mate. She didn't exactly have a plan; yet something told her that today was going to be spontaneous.

The limo approached the manor and came to a complete stop. Izumi driver opened the door for her and stepped aside. "Your destination Ms. Sato," He said.

"Thank you Tamaki," she responded when stepping out of the car. Only once had she been to the Sakamaki manor and for some reason it looked completely different from the last time she was there.

Izumi began to walk future inside the estate. The bushes were covered in pink and red rose petals and it blended in with the garden so beautifully. It was a bit breezy outside; as a result the wind blew through her silky long hair every step she took.

She arrived at the main door momentary and knocked several times but nobody answered. She glanced around for another entrance. She hoped that they were home and she didn't waste her time coming there. The Sakamaki brothers weren't huge travelers so they had to be home.

Izumi started to walk through the back and stopped in track when she recognized a human figure sitting on the ledge of the balcony. The house had to be 3 stories high or more. She wanted to fear for the their life but vampires couldn't die from falling off a balcony. The closer she got to the figure, the easier it was to make out who it was.

Eventually she got close enough to see who it was. With a gasp, Izumi froze in place and stared at the vampire of her dreams. It was Kanato; this was the moment she was waiting for. She will finally get to meet him after all.

Izumi looked down at herself making sure that she looked prefect and fixed her hair in place while holding the box of chocolates in one hand. She glanced back up at Kanato but he seemed to have his eyes shut. He looked really peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him.

She cursed herself for backing out when she promised that she would finally talk to him. Although, her feet wouldn't pick up or move, with a stomp of her foot, she became frustrated. Her eyes forcefully landed back on him, "Kanato I…" she voiced.

Izumi trailed off the moment Kanato fell over the ledge and knocked the air out of the both of them. He was on top of her with his eyes still closed and his body felt like dead weight. Izumi was mortified. There she was beneath the man-child she desperately wanted to meet. This wasn't exactly what she expected for their first time at getting to know bases.

Kanato lifted his body up to get a good look at her. He giggled in this cute possessive way that always made Izumi melt. _This was it. _She thought. Kanato was finally where she wanted him to be.

Kanato expression became serious. His fingertips traveled down her shoulder and he roughly wrenched her wrist and twisted it. "Trespassing are we? Who are you? How did you find your way back here?" he demanded.

"Ow! You're hurting me Kanato, let go of me!" Izumi shouted.

"Silent and answer the question before I break every part of your body and burn you to ashes." Kanato threaten.

"My name is Izumi Sato. I am a friend of your brother Reiji and a friend of Yui. We all go to school together." She grasped out.

Kanato sat up straight narrowing his eyes down at her. A smile spread across his face and his eyes lid up in excitement. "You look kind of cute in this position. All helpless and distress…it turns me on just thinking about the things I could do with you."

"Kanato Sakamaki, that is not the way to talk to a lady, better yet one of your own kind." at the end of her speech, Izumi flipped them over. She was above him with a grin on her face now. Kanato stared at her with his big light purple eyes and blushed. "Now what were you saying?" she challenged.

"Izumi, is that you," came a voice. Izumi looked in the direction where the voice was come from. Yui stood there with a blank expression and Reiji was standing beside her.

"I knew that was your family car out in front." Reiji spoke. "When did you arrive?"

"About 10 minutes ago," Izumi thought out loud. She realized that she was still on top of Kanato and climbed off him. "I came over to say hello. So Hi! Hello! Cheerio!" she waved.

Yui didn't not believing a single word so she smiled. "Are you sure that's all you came to do?"

"Aaaaaaaa,"Izumi grunted.

Kanato started to panic. He spun around in circles searching for a certain stuffed animal. "Teddy, where did you go?"

"I'm assuming it's still in the house if you didn't bring it outside with you," Reiji explained. He looked a bit distraught. His arms were crossed and with all his might, he tried his best not to look at Izumi in the face.

"I'm coming teddy," Kanato announced before rushing passed Reiji.

"Kanato wait!" Izumi called when picking up the boxes chocolates. She quickly caught up to him. Kanato turned around to look at her, "I bought you a box of chocolates. I hope you like," she said as she handed them to him.

He looked down taking the box chocolates from her hold, "How generous…" he paused when pulling open the box. "You have a bite first." he insisted. He picked up the chocolate with his fingertips and held it out to her.

Izumi moved forward taking a large bite with her eyes never leaving his. "Yummy." She told him when licking her lips.

Kanato put the reminder of the chocolate in his mouth and smiled. He didn't bother to say another word. His mind was set on finding his stuffed friend. He closed the box of chocolates and rushed inside.

"I guess playtime is over," Reiji jealously stated.

"He ate my chocolates," Izumi dazed.

"Yes and I never want to picture that moment in my head again." Reiji taunted. Suddenly he began to walk away from them without another word.

Yui glazed from Reiji to Izumi, "That was weird. What's his problem?"

Izumi continued to daze off. "He ate off the same chocolate as me."

"Izumi-kun that's kind of gross." Yui admitted.

**Mayu POV**

Suba-kun! Where are you," Mayu called. She searched half of the rooms and couldn't find him, that was into she spotted a door at the end of the corridor. Mayu gently knocked on it putting her ear against the door. "Sabaru, are you in there?" She didn't wait long to hear an answer. She turned the knob to the door and walked inside the dark room.

Inside the room were a few pieces of furniture and a black coffin locate in the back. She was curious about what was inside. Her feet proceed to move forward because she wasn't afraid anymore. Once she got there, both her hands gripped the handles and flipped the coffin open.

Inside was Subaru, just the guy she was looking for. However there was something weird about the way he was sleeping. He had his legs crossed along with his arms. Mayu was skeptical, she wondered if vampires really didn't have a heartbeat.

Slowly and quickly, she gently laid her head against his chest where the heart was supposed to be. His chest didn't raise nor did she hear his heartbeat. She figured that he really was undead.

"What are you doing?" Subaru asked glaring down at her.

"AHH," Mayu shrieked when falling on her butt. "I was just…checking to see if your heartbeats."

Subaru sat up looking down at her on the floor now, "When I'm meditating?"

Mayu eyes widen, "You were meditating? My goodness I thought you was sleeping…or just not breathing."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to barge in here without knocking," Subaru snapped.

"You're right, that was my bad." She blushed.

"Why are you hear," he asked.

"Don't you remember? You and I are supposed to take dance lessons at Kou home today."

Subaru huffed, "That was today?"

"Well I wouldn't say was. It's still kind of early." She giggled.

"So why are you bothering me for!" he shouted.

Mayu jumped back in shock by his outburst, "You don't have to yell about it. I just thought that you and I could spend some alone time together before we go."

"Alone time? What is it with you mortals and spend quality time together? Do I look that friendly to you?" he scowled.

"I just thought okay? Plus Yui is planning to join us later and we all know how you feel about her." Mayu frowned.

"Tch, is that's what you think? I'm just some lovesick animal that couldn't get the girl to save his life?" he retorted

"No that's not what I meant," she replied in defense.

"Get out…." Subaru groaned.

"But what about dance lessons?" she asked.

"I said get out!" he yelled when throwing something hard at the wall.

"Fine," Mayu said walking to the door. "I thought you were different." With a flip of the hair she slammed his door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I might be a little slower with the updates this mouth. The next chapter will involve around The Mukami brothers. I will finally introduce the other 2. Please, please review if you can. I would like to know some feedback on this story. See you guys soon.**


	6. Sweeping Brides off Their Feet Part 1

**More Brides For the Price Of One**

**A/N: I'm back. As you can see, I changed the name to the story a little bit, only because it sounds better. Any who, here's the next chapter. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweeping Brides of their feet Part 1**

**Ayato POV**

Ayato sat on the balcony on the abandon side of the manor from everybody else in the household. He had his leg bent while his foot propped up on the ledge and his other leg and foot hung down a few centimeters from the ground. He sighed pitifully at the way he acted last night.

Ayato wasn't that badass as he claimed to be. Sure he had an image to obtain, but in reality he only wanted to be accepted and the best at everything. If he had someone to blame, it would be that woman. She abused him for as long as he could remember. _Why did his precious Yui have to carry a heart that belonged to that devil? _He thought to himself.

He fell in love with her from the moment he couldn't resist himself from drinking her blood. At first he wasn't sure about his feeling, but a comment Laito said back 6 months turned Ayato jealousy switch on. Then she was willing to kill herself to save his life. Nobody has ever defended him like that nor has he ever had someone care for him like she does.

He was her Adam and she was his Eve, nothing more. If only he could show her that he wanted her to be his mate and not his food supply without coming out looking like a jerk. _Maybe he could take her out on a date? Or maybe she'd like some roses, better yet diamonds? _Ayato sucked his teeth as a chuckle escaped his throat.

Ayato wasn't the charmer when it came to being a gentlemen and showing affection. He didn't do dates, flowers or diamonds. So why did he even bother thinking about it? Oh that's right, Breastless deserved the finer things in life and he wasn't going to let someone else take her away from him.

Ayato propped his hand under his chin now. He huffed slowly and dazed off into the sky. The sun was planning to set soon and he needs to talk to Yui before he changed his mind. A second later, someone barged into the room in panic, it was one of his twin brothers Kanato. He scowled at Ayato in rage.

"Where is he," Kanato shouted.

Ayato blinked twice with his mouth slightly open and frowned, "Tch, where's what you brat?"

"Where is teddy? I know you have him. You're always hide him from me!" he retorted, on the verge of tears.

Ayato snorted and looked away, "What makes you think Yours Truly would have that stupid stuffed animal of yours?"

Kanato turned bright red, "He is not a stupid animal! Now give him back!"

"I don't fucking have it!" Ayato snapped back.

Kanato face soften with tears flowing down his cheeks, "you don't?"

Ayato shook his head, "No…I don't. Kanato started to bite his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling lonesome. Ayato huffed, "Look, I will help you find your teddy bear if that would make you feel better."

Kanato nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I would like that."

Ayato and Kanato began to walk around the corridor searching for the missing stuffed bear. So far they didn't find him and Kanato was losing his patience.

"Try to think Kanato! Where was the last place you left it," Ayato asked.

Kanato tapped his finger on his chin, "Well I was on the balcony. Teddy was scare, so I left him by the doorway. Although, I sensed that there was another presence outside our home and I wanted to catch who it was."

"He wasn't still there where you left him," Ayato asked.

Kanato shook his ruffled purple hair, "No he wasn't. I was too distracted by another female. She offered me her box of chocolates."

Ayato slightly jolted and glanced at him, "What did she look like?"

"Um, if I remember correctly her name was Izumi Sato. She had blue long hair, gray eyes and she was very determine and talkative, which I thought was very cute." Kanato blushed.

Ayato crunched his fist, "I should've known! Why wouldn't she? She friends with that jerk-face Ruki Mukami." He said gritting through his teeth.

Kanato blinked, "You know her? Do you think she distracted me to get my attention away from teddy?

Ayato shrugged, "Who knows, but we're about to find out."

"Find out what you two," came a voice. Kanato and Ayato whipped their head around coming face to face with Subaru.

"Subaru its only you. What do you want," Ayato asked.

Subaru narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't want anything. I was standing here into I heard you two talking and wanted to know what it was about," he explained.

"Teddy is missing, have you seen him," asked Kanato.

Subaru stood up straight placing his hands in his pockets, "No, I was in my room meditation."

"Then maybe you could help us. Kanato said that there was a girl here earlier name Izumi, do you know her?" Asked Ayato.

"Yes, she is apart of student council and one of Yui friends." Subaru replied.

"Indeed and she is also friends with Reiji-san…and Ruki Mukami. Isn't it strange how quickly this girl gets around at making friends." Ayato stated.

Subaru gazed with a sigh, "Okay, you lost me there."

"It means that there's something fishy about her!" Ayato shouted. "Don't you think that we should investigate and find out why she suddenly takes an interest in being friends with Yui and why she showed up at the house today?"

"Uh, why would we be investigating her," Subaru confusedly asked.

"Because she is up to something. She showed up out of nowhere and now Kanato is missing his teddy bear." Ayato explained.

Subaru shrugged, "You know…this isn't the first time that he lost that stupid bear of his."

"Hey! He is not just some stupid bear! Stop calling him that," Kanato snapped.

Subaru waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, have fun looking for your stuffed plaything."

"You aren't going to help us," Ayato asked. "You don't know who this girl true identity could truly be."

"You're right, I don't…and I don't really care." Subaru confessed. "Besides, she's a good friend to Yui and I don't want to take that away from her."

Ayato jealousy switch turned on, "When did you start caring about Yui and her feelings? When did you start caring about anything that going on? So what Laito said was true…you do have eyes for my breastless? If so, then I challenge you to a duel!"

Subaru eyes nearly popped out of the socket, "Where the hell did all that come from? I was merely explaining that I don't want to metal in any of your nonsense. And for the record, I got my eyes on someone else." He crossed his arms to his chest.

"Is that so," asked a voice from behind Subaru. It was Laito and he was curious. "So tell us Subaru-chan, who is the lucky lady? It better not be my love-kitten."

"Tch, what are you babbling about? Like I would be interested in anything you like, you're sick" Subaru grumbled.

"Tsk-tsk, now come on Subaru. We all know that's a lie. You along with the rest of us took an interest in Bitch-chan. Now I will ask you again, who is she," Laito demanded calmly.

Subaru hissed, "You bug! Since your suddenly so interest to know about my love affairs, it's Mayu." He admitted.

"I see, she would've been my first choice if my heart didn't belong to love-kitten." Laito told him.

"I know I'm gonna kill myself for asking this, but which one is love kitten," Subaru asked.

"The shining star to my moon of course, in other words she is the girl with the dark hair, purple eyes and hot temper. Oh how I love you love-kitten. Why must we resist each other? She even inspired me to right poetry again." Laito expressed.

Subaru chuckled lightly, "You mean the girl who flipped you over on your back the other day? Yeah, that's never gonna happen."

Laito glared, "For your information, it already has. Love-kitten and I are an item.

"Is this before or after she'll kills you with a wooden stake?" Subaru arched his eyebrow.

"Enough of this," Ayato shouted. "I have more important things to tend to with Kanato. Now if you excuse us, Kanato lets go." He said, turning on the heel of his sneaker.

"Coming," Kanato said walking after Ayato.

"If you are looking for bitch-chan Ayato, she and her friends left about an hour ago." Laito announced.

Ayato stopped in track and snapped his head around. "Where did she go?"

Laito shrugged then sighed, "How would I know. Love-kitten just told me that they were going for a girls day out with some girl name Izumi."

Subaru snorted, "That's a lie, she just didn't want to tell you where they're really going. Now if you must know the truth, Mayu invited them to the Mukami manor with her for dance lessons."

"I knew it!" Ayato yelled punching one of his fist into his other hand. "She is up to something. That bitch!"

"Ayato," Kanato called. "I want to agree with you on this but I don't think that Izumi is up to anything. She seemed nice and she shared her box of chocolates with me. It was my favorite kind and I'm grateful."

"Don't tell me your backing out now!" Ayato yelled once more.

Kanato tilted his head to the side, "I just really wanted to fine Teddy, that's all."

Ayato blood started to boil. "You guys are idiots!"

**No POV**

The limo arrived at the Mukami manor within no time. Yui and her friends walked up the stairs looking around in amazement. The Mukami manor was just as big as the Sakamaki home. They all stopped on top of the stairs case in front of the entrance where a man came out in a suit. He must 've been their butler because he bowed his down and opened the door wider for all of them to enter.

"Mayu," Kou yelped when going over to meet them. "I see you made it, but where is Subaru-kun? Didn't he want to join our dance lesson today?" he asked.

Mayu shook her head and looked down with a frown. "No, he didn't want to come."

"Aw, well that's to bad," Kou, said with a hidden smirk. His attention went to the other 4 girls beside her. "Oh you brought friends. You know what they say, the more the merrier." He chuckled.

"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind. You probably know Yui already." Mayu said.

"Of course, we have English class together." Kou smiled.

Yui nodded, "That's right, we had an assignment together once."

"Ha-ha, you remembered." He laughed. "I must tell Ruki that you're here. He would be ecstatic to see you."

"Well okay," Yui smiled.

Kyoyo cleared her throat gaining Mayu attention. "How rude of me. Kou these are my friends Kyoyo and Reina and I'm sure you already know Izumi as also." She pointed out.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure." Kou said, kissing each and every one of their hands.

"You haven't changed Kou, still a gentlemen," Izumi said.

"And you Izumi are still a brilliant work of art." Kou commented. "Shall we go inside? I will have the butler to prepare us some tea." He extended his arm out for Mayu to take. She looked down and blushed before wrapping her arms around his and following him inside.

Yui and Izumi were right on their tail, giggling to themselves about Mayu and Kou been cute together. Reina and Kyoyo followed a little further behind. They weren't completely convinced by Kou charm.

"Kou-san is quite the charmer isn't he," Reina whispered in Kyoyo ear.

Kyoyo snorted a bit. "Please, his charm doesn't fool me one bit. If you asked me, I say that he's phony. At least the Sakamaki brothers don't put up a front like blonde does."

"I don't know Kyoyo. Maybe he isn't putting up a front." Reina pointed out.

"We'll see about that," Kyoyo added.

They enter a room that Kou had set up with a piano, a studio system and a table full of snacks made for them. The marble floor was neatly polished for them to dance on. He spun around with a smug smile on his face, glazing at each other one at a time. "So what do you ladies think? Kou asked.

"Wow Kou-kun, you've really outdone yourself with this place." Mayu said.

"Well technically I didn't do anything. I just order someone to do it for me," he admitted.

"Oh, so should we start the dance lesson," Mayu asked.

Kou nodded, "Of course." He replied when looking past her at the doorway. "It's about time you came Ruki."

"I heard that we had guest," Ruki said never taking his eyes away from Yui. Yui turned away and blushed. She didn't know what intention he had towards her but his stare made her eagerly nervous. "Would you four ladies like to hang out with me and leave Kou to tend to your friend's dance lesson? I'm not the greatest guy to be around but we can make the best of it," Ruki asked.

"Sure, I would love to," Yui agreed.

"Oh Ruki-san, I'm sure that we'll find something to do," Izumi smiled.

"I'm in, anything is better than dancing. I prefer just to listen to music." Reina told them.

"I think that I'm gonna stay here so Mayu won't be alone." Kyoyo pointed out.

"But she won't be alone. I'm here." Kou stated.

Kyoyo scrolled at him, "Yeah, I just met you."

"Well alright, we'll meet back here in an hour. Have fun you guys." Yui said waving at her friends.

"I will Yui," Mayu said waving back.

"I'm sure that we'll do our best," Kou said glaring at Kyoyo.

"No seriously, don't take your time on my account." Kyoyo said with sarcasm.

Yui, Izumi and Reina followed Ruki out of the room. He took one glance back at his brother Kou with a sly smirk and closed the door behind him. They walked through the kitchen that led to a screening door that enters into the backyard. Ruki slid the screen door open and grinned, "I thought maybe you guys would like to hang out in the backyard." He said leading them to a table by a huge beautiful garden full of vegetables. "I would make us some snacks. Yui, do you mind joining me back in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Be right back." Yui told her friends before walking back inside the house.

"It seems like our group just keeps getting smaller and smaller," Reina said.

Izumi sighed, "I agree. I wasn't even supposed to come here today."

Reina glanced at Izumi with concern, "If you don't mind me asking, where were you supposed to be today?"

"Well I was supposed to hang out with Kanato but he ran off somewhere else." Izumi pouted.

Reina eyes slight widen, "Are you guys dating?"

"Tch, I wish! I've always been fascinated by Kanato Sakamaki. I just wish that he realize how I felt about him. but I guess that will never happen," she explained.

"Because he is still a child Ms. Sato." Said the person sitting across from them now. He had gray eyes with gray color hair and light gray tips that coated his hair perfectly. His bangs were covering part of his face while the rest of his hair stayed curly and he had scar on the bridge of his nose, which didn't change the fact that he was cute. Reina jolted out of her skin when she noticed that he was there.

"Azusa don't scare my friend like that. You nearly gave her a fright." Izumi said.

"My apologizes Izumi friend. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Azusa Mukami, also formally Izumi boyfriend." He huffed.

"She didn't need to know all of that Azusa, thank you." Izumi told him with a smile.

"Did you say formally? "Reina asked him.

"Yes, we used to be companions but Izumi had feelings for another and it broke my heart," Azusa replied sadly.

"Azusa I can't help who I fall for. I tried to be with you but I couldn't…it-it wouldn't have felt right." Izumi explained.

"Instead you rather wait on someone who doesn't even know that you exist?" He blurred out.

Reina frowned at this. She didn't have a comment on the matter but she kind of felt sorry for him. She short of knew how it felt to get rejected. "I think that I'm gonna take a walk." Reina announced as she stood up.

"Well don't let us stop you, go on then." Azusa said with a bright smile.

Reina nodded before walking away. She walked further into the garden, gently brushing her fingertip through the tomatoes brush. Tomatoes were Reina favorite and she wish that she could take a bite.

She glanced around the garden before pulling one out. Once she got a hold of the delicious tomato, she turned around to walk away but tumbled over a body lying in the carrot patch.

She looked at the figure lying below her. He was a tall male with messy brown hair and most of it was in a bun. His eyes were closed and his chest didn't rise up and down, so she couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Reina slowly started to climb off him, however his hand quickly grab her forearm.

"Not so fast," he said. He opened his eyes, which were brown and Reina suddenly felt hot inside.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on top of you. Forgive me," Reina pleaded.

"I don't mind you tripping over me with your clumsiness. It's stealing something that's not your that I don't like." He told her.

Reina looked down at the tomato in the palm of her hand. "Oh, I-I just love tomato's so much and I couldn't resist."

He placed his index finger against her lip, "Be quiet and eat it. Or would you like me to feed it to you?

Reina turned pink at his attempt to flirt with her. She quickly wanted to change the subject. "I'm Reina, wh-what is your name?"

"Yuma Mukami… and it's not everyday I have a beautiful girl straddling me."

"Well consider yourself lucky," she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm working on my next idea. So how was it? I will be back with part 2 soon and don't forget to leave a review. Bye.**


	7. Sweeping Brides Off Their Feet Part 2

**More Brides for the Price of One**

**Rated M for violence**

**A/N: I'm back with part two. Sorry it took me awhile. Thanks for your reviews, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sweeping Brides off their feet Part 2**

_Previously…_

_"Not so fast," he said. He opened his eyes, which were brown and Reina suddenly felt hot inside._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on top of you. Forgive me," Reina pleaded._

_"I don't mind you tripping over me with your clumsiness. It's stealing something that's not your that I don't like." He told her._

_Reina looked down at the tomato in the palm of her hand. "Oh, I-I just love tomato's so much and I couldn't resist."_

_He placed his index finger against her lip, "Be quiet and eat it. Or would you like me to feed it to you?_

_Reina turned pink at his attempt to flirt with her. She quickly wanted to change the subject. "I'm Reina, wh-what is your name?"_

_"Yuma Mukami… and it's not everyday I have a beautiful girl straddling me."_

_"Well consider yourself lucky," she smirked._

**Reina POV**

Reina couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Just a minute ago, she was caught for stealing a tomato from out of Yuma vegetable garden and _now_ she was flirting with the guy. Reina cursed herself for her actions and she felt like if she said anything else hasty, she would look like a complete fool in front of him.

Reina nearly melted at the sight of his stare. A chill ran down her spine, which forced her to shiver in front of him. She gripped the sweater that was clothing his chest and gasp when she felt how firm his upper body was.

Yuma took a peek at the girl features; he then traveled down to her chest where a bit of her cleavage showed. She didn't have big tits, but they were pleasant enough for him. At the blink of his eyes, the wind swiftly passed through, allowing the scent of her blood to tickle his nose. His fangs nearly twitched as he inhaled her delightful scent.

Straightway, Yuma eyes became dark. He didn't second-guess to yank her on top of him, joining their bodies together. He yearned for her blood now and there was no way he was letting her get away.

Reina wasn't completely shocked by Yuma pulling her down. He was a vampire after all and they all seem to act the same. Her arms were folded up to her chest, making it hard for her to get out of his grip. She began to thrash in fear once she comprehended what he wanted from her.

She murmured the words, _not again_. Which Yuma caught spill from her lips; _what did she mean exactly? Where did she come from? _The rebellious vampire asked himself. By the look on her face, of course he figured out that she had to be another vampire's prey. Additionally, he never saw her at the house before today. So which one of his brother's brought her here to begin with?

"Look at me," Yuma demanded.

Reina slowly glanced up at Yuma horrified. _Déjà vu_, she instantly wanted to run far away from him. That wasn't the first time she heard those words from a psychotic vampire mouth. He seemed a lot similar like someone she claimed to hate. Tall, handsome, sleeps in random places, aggressive and flirty…. this was all too good to be true.

"Whom did you come with?" Yuma urged her on trying to gather whatever information he could get out of her.

"I-I came with my friends. Your brother Kou invited us... well not really us but my friend is here today for dance lessons!" She exclaimed.

"Mm, do you usually travel alone by yourself in a strange homes?" He asked her politely.

She shook her head. "No of course not! I just wanted to give Izumi-san and Azusa-san some alone time."

"Oh…. so you're here with Izumi? I didn't know she associated herself with humans, especially one so fragile as yourself." He bluntly state, when placing his hand on her rosy red cheeks.

Reina moved her head away from his hand. "I'm not fragile! You don't even know me," She huffed.

"Then why are shivering above me? Has another vampire had the pleasure of drinking your blood before me? Who is he?" He questioned her, becoming impatient.

"That is not your concerned and he is nobody, so ju-just let me go!" she yelled when squimmering around with her eyes shut. Her eyes suddenly opened when realizing what he was getting at. "D-did you say what I think you just said?"

The corner of Yuma mouth pulled up into a lop-sided grin. "You catch on quick, fragile one. From this day forward, you will only answer to me, myself and thee. I will be your master and you obey everything I say, understood?"

"Like hell! You just can't go around telling people what to do!" At this, he placed his lips against hers, forcing a mind blowing kiss upon her. The kiss became aggressive and there was no way Reina could keep up with the pace. He bit down on her bottom lip, waiting no longer to taste her blood.

A squeal left Rena mouth as she tried to pull herself off him, but Yuma was too strong. He drank and drank into he quenched his thirst. Reina could taste her own blood with the hint of sugar, coating her tongue.

When Yuma was done, he places his head back on the grass and stared back up at her. Reina could help but stare down at him with blood all over her lower lip. "Did anyone ever tell you that you tasted amazing? You're taste is surprisingly sweet, just how I like my woman."

Reina looked away trying to hide the fact that she wanted to cry. "Let's us rest. I need you fully awaken when I drink you again." At this, he closed his eyes for an afternoon nap. Reina laid her head on top of his chest, falling into a deep slumber after him.

**Back in the Music Room (NO POV)**

Kyoyo scowled at the pair before her. Kou had just finished spinning Mayu on her toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved her hips against the front of his trousers. Of course Mayu didn't realize that blonde was a pervert and trying to make a move on her. Kyoyo expected this from her pink hair cheery friend. That's the reason why she stayed behind in the first place. Mayu was draft when it came to guys and she would let them take advantage even if her life depended on it.

As for Kou, Kyoyo could see right through his eyes even if one eyes was strangely a different color from the other. Something didn't seem right about him and he played the nice guy act far too well. She wanted to slap the pretty boy smirk right off his face every time he gleamed back at her.

Kyoyo couldn't let her guard down, even if she was just a human teenage girl. She felt bad that she let the others wonder off with blonde's older brother, who seemed to take an interested in Yui. Kyoyo knew that Yui could take care of herself and she wanted her friend to take her mind off of a certain reddish-brown head vampire back at the Sakamaki manor.

She yawned quickly as boredom began to overpower her. When placing her hand under her chin, her eyelid became droopy. If she let sleep overwhelm her now, there is no telling what blonde might do to her friend while she was sleep. She fell asleep anyways, even after deciding against it.

"You are doing an excellent job Mayu. I enjoy dancing with you," Kou spoke.

Mayu blushed, "Thank you Kou. You are a wonderful dancer as well. I had no idea that you were also a pop idol. What a coincidence!"

"There're a lot of things you still don't know about me yet." Kou said, rested his chin over her shoulder and staring narrowly at her. "You make a marvelous dance partner. We shall do this again…next time alone maybe?" he said with a smile.

Mayu smiled back before slouching her shoulders with a frown. "I don't know. I feel kind of bad coming here without Subaru."

"Forget about him! I mean…he didn't want to come like he promised he would. That tells you a lot about the youngest Sakamaki brother." Kou explained, while trying to cover his slip-up.

"True…but he doesn't seem to like being around anyone… so I refuse to hold a grudge against him. Besides, Subaru is fascinating in his own way." Mayu moved her shoulder away from where Kou and walked away

This took Kou aback. He crushed his hands together tightly, trying to control his anger. _How could she be interested in a nobody like Subaru? They hardly know each other. _Kou casually thought to himself. He needed to come up with a plan to remove Subaru from the picture.

He stalked over to her in an uneasy manner. "Mayu, what do you think of me?"

"I think you are a great guy, who is very talented."

Kou raised his eyebrow, "is that all?"

"I think so…I still have a lot I need to learn about you, right?" She smiled softly at him. Kou followed Mayu every move, he was determining to not let her get away from him. "Kou-kun, I need a little space please."

Before she new it, he had her wrapped around his arms in an awkward position. She quickly spun her head around at Kyoyo for help unfortunately she was asleep. "I've been meaning to tell you something since you arrived here Mayu…"

"Wh-what would that be?" she stuttered.

"I want you… and when I don't get what I want, things can get out of hand and you don't want to see that, do you beautiful?" She shook her head repeatedly at his statement.

Kou licked up her neckline before licking is own lips, which progressed into a grin afterwards. To his amusement, he burst out into a fit of laughter at the stun look on her face.

By doing so, it startled Kyoyo out of her sleep. He removed his hands from around Mayu and smiled at her cheerfully, like nothing happened. "I was kidding. You should've seen the look on your face." He chuckled to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and gaze over at Kyoyo. "Oh, would you look at that. We woke up your friend."

Mayu slightly chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh, you scared me there for a sec Kou. Um, do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Sure, it's two doors down on the left." He pointed out, still smiling.

"Okay, I will be right back." She rushed out.

Kyoyo stood up from the sofa as Mayu exited the room. Once the door closed shut behind her best friend; she furiously marched over to Kou. "Who do you think you are, scaring my friend like that?"

"I think I'm Kou Mukami if you must know. It wasn't like we didn't formally introduce ourselves an hour ago." He retorted freely when looking at his nails.

"Don't play dumb with me blonde! You were making a move on my friend and I don't like it. I don't like you!" she hissed.

Kou snorted, "Humans….I was a human once. So full of dreams and hopes… then I became a vampire and went on to becoming a pop star. I saw a whole new world after that, one that you haven't yet to see."

Kyoyo stared at him blankly. "I never heard of you and what's your point ray-eye?"

He narrowed his eyes, while scrolling at her fabulous figure. Then he scrunched his nose and whipped his head away. "You're kind of cute for a stick in the mud. Too bad you're really not my type of girl."

Kyoyo roundhouse kicks him in the face. The second time she attempt to kick him, he caught her foot in the palm of his hands. She struggled to tug her foot away. Unsuccessfully, she landed on the cream marble floor, whimpering in pain. He dropped to his knees, hovering above her. She stared back at him with sweat dipping down her forehead and growled at him.

"On second thought, maybe you are my type of girl…the type of girl I'd like to eat." He wrenched her wrist in his grasp and bared is fangs at her. Kyoyo was shockingly horrified that she snapped her eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

A shadow came up behind Kou and jerked his body off her. She opened her eyes once she registered that nothing was happening. There in the background were two figures. One had white blond hair in which she recognized to be Subaru. The other had Kou smashed up against the glass vanity. Kyoyo recognized him right off the back. Reddish long hair with a purple fedora hat on, It was Laito and he looked crossed too no end. He gripped Kou shirt with so much force and he smashed his body into the mirror once again.

"Get off me, you drag!" Kou screamed.

"Sure…right after I kill you!" Laito scowled.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you!" Kou demanded as he tried to push him away.

Laito smashed his body into the vanity twice more and wrapped his hand around his neck. "Tsk, you put your filthy paws on my Eve and I can't accept that."

Kou snickered with blood oozing from his mouth, "You have a Eve? Who would ever want such a disgrace as yourself? You are sick and disgusting! A vampire who lies with his own mother deserves to rot in hell where he truly belongs!"

Laito eyes widen in displeasure along with Kyoyo, who was dumbfounded at what she had just overheard. Laito looked over at Kyoyo with guilt and pain. He didn't want her to find out this way and it wasn't like he cared about anybody opinion. Although, Kyoyo was special and some how her opinion was the only one that mattered.

Kou smirked at the scene before him, he got Laito where he wanted him and he was quite smug about his accomplishment.

Laito turned away from Kyoyo trembling with fury. He crunched his fist and launched it at Kou. Subaru grabbed his brother's wrist just before it hit his nose and held it in place.

"Laito control yourself! As much as I enjoy you beating him to a pulp. We don't need anymore blood spilled!" Subaru shouted.

"Oi, get off me Subaru! This doesn't concern you!" Laito tried to yank his wrist out of Subaru gap, but he wouldn't let go.

"I will, once you control yourself. Which is more important? Your feelings or the girl you love?" Subaru questioned.

Kyoyo mouthed the word _love _as she realized that Laito really did have feelings for her and he didn't just want her for her blood. This was too much for her to take in and she wanted to crawl into a cave away from all of it.

"I choose love of course," Laito smirked.

Mayu walked in a moment later, gasping in shock. She placed both her hands over her mouth, surprised by the sudden turn of event. Laito released his hand from around Kou throat and dropped him on the floor. Subaru let go of his brother wrist and stepped way.

Mayu noticed that it was Subaru and Laito were involved in this and it looked like they attacked Kou. He was on the floor leaning against the wall with his top ripped and wrinkled. Subaru narrowed his eyes at Mayu while she stared back at him in horror. She forcefully looked away and rushed over to Kou aid, "Kou-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit of a misunderstanding." Kou told her which was a lie.

"Did they attack you?" Mayu asked, touching the bruise on his neck.

Kou was startled that she was showing him affection, especially after he was rude to her earlier. It made him blush and he almost felt bad for lying to her. "There's nothing I can't handle Ms. I'm a vampire after all."

Subaru was appalled by Mayu change of heart. He was envious and now he couldn't understand _why_ this girl suddenly rub him the wrong way.

As for Kyoyo, she couldn't believe how her best friend was acting and she wanted nothing more than to smack some sense back into her.

Subaru looked hurt. He walked towards the door with nothing to say to the girl he recently started to like. "Laito, we're done here. Let's go."

"Looks that way, ay?" Laito commented before walking after his younger brother. He stopped in track, extending his hand out to Kyoyo. "Ready to go love-kitten?" She gratefully took his hand, even after learning his dark secret and followed them both out of the music room. With one last glance at her friend, Kyoyo shook her head and shut the door behind her.

**Yui POV**

Yui smiled at the fact that she just finished making delicious curry buns with her cooking partner Ruki. They set them on a tray along with some soft kinako cookies that she also made. Ruki picked up a cookie out of the tray and took a bite.

"Well… what do you think?" Yui asked.

After crewing and swallowed it, he smiled down at her. "It's pretty good… but I think you should hold back on sugar next time. You don't want to make the kinako cookies too sweet, it takes away from the original flavor."

Yui looked down in disappointment, "Oh, I see… I will make sure to hold back next time I make them for you."

"On the bright side, these curry buns are delicious." Ruki mumbled with food in his mouth. He took another bite of the curry bun and closed his eyes. "So good!"

This made Yui laugh, it was the first time she had been really happy all day. "We should probably take the rest to the others." She implied when lifting the tray from the counter.

"Indeed. But first…let me congratulate you for your delicious offering." Ruki told her. Yui was confused by his words and wanted to ask him what he meant. Before she could get the words out, Ruki placed the tray that was once in her hands back on the counter.

He turned towards her with a fire burning in his beautiful gray eyes. Yui saw this look before, it was the same look Ayato gave her every time he lust for her blood. She backed up against the counter, almost knocking over the pitcher of ice tea.

Ruki chuckled at how she was acting and popped the palm of his hand on his right hip. "Even as a vampire livestock, you are still frighten as ever. Now come, let me repay you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yui asked.

Ruki lifted her chin with the tip of his index finger and pulled it up in his direction. "A kiss for your generosity." He whispered. Yui big light pink eyes soften; he softly touched her lips with his own and pulled her into a welcoming embrace. Yui reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, allowing their lips to pile over each others in a lustful motion.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against hers. For the first time, Yui swirl her tongue around his as the kiss deepen. Ruki lifted the pink top over her head and threw it on the floor. He ran his hands down her shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone. Yui moaned out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist, getting comfortable.

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with Ruki jaw, knocking him off his feet. Yui screamed as she landed on top of the kitchen counter by the cabinets. The power coming from this punch had to belong to only one vampire and that was Ayato Sakamaki.

"You bastard! How dare you touch what belongs to yours truly!" Ayato yelled, holding his fist up in place.

"Ay-Ayato!" Yui shouted.

Ruki grinned, while wiping the blood off his lip with his sleeve. He stood up standing toe to toe with his rival. "Yours truly, tsk? Didn't we have this conversation already? She only your food supply, if I remember correctly."

"It's none of your damn business whether she's my food supply or not! She was always mine to begin with!" Ayato exclaimed.

"You're right, but maybe we should ask livestock who she wants. She does have a voice and freedom of choice," Ruki suggested.

Yui mouth opened, "Wh-what? Me?"

Ayato blood started to boil at Ruki nickname for her, "I told you never to call her that again!" He prepared to punch Ruki again, but then he heard the girl beside him scream his name."Ayato stop!"

He looked over at her wide-eyed. "Ruki-san is right, I do have a voice and I decided that…that I want to stay with him! So…just go away and leave us alone alright!"

Ayato was modified, it was like someone ripped his heart out of his chest and stepped on it. He was easily persuaded by Yui's request. _Should he kill her?_ The way he saw it was, _if he can't have her then nobody else can._ However, he decided against his own feelings and barged out of the kitchen quickly. She deserved that much from him, especially after all the pain he caused her.

"Troublesome, that one." Ruki spoke. "I can't believe that some day he will be our next vampire king. What a waste."

Yui didn't speak. She just stared at the door frame waiting for Ayato to barge right back in, telling her to cut the nonsense and come home… in which he never did.

**Izumi POV**

Izumi continued to pout as Azusa did everything in his power to make her smile again. He became impatient by her lack of confident and he wish there was a way to wipe Kanato off the face of this earth. Into this day, he didn't understand why Izumi loved the baggy eyed idiot so much. He was nothing in his opinion and he always talked to the stupid stuffed toy of his.

Azusa thought of himself as the better choice for his loving Izumi. He cared for her a lot to the point that he couldn't let her out of his sight. That's why he secretly watched over her to making sure no harm comes her way.

Then today happen…when he realized that Izumi was heading towards the Sakamaki manor. It pissed him off. And when he witness Kanato body on top of Izumi's in the garden earlier. Something snapped in him and he wanted to hit Kanato where it hurt.

He realized that Kanato didn't have that teddy bear of his. So he climbed up to the balcony and saw it there where he left it. This was the perfect opportunity to take Kanato precious teddy from under his nose. He grabbed it and vanished before his love rival could see.

Azusa bet Kanato was going around crazy looking for it. He smirked to himself smugly and focused back on the beautiful girl sitting on the chair next to him.

"What are you smiling at?" Izumi blinked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about what fun we used to have when we were dating." He lied.

"We did have a lot of fun, didn't we?" Izumi agreed.

Azusa sighed, "Izumi-chan, why can't it be like it used to be between us?"

Izumi bite down on her bottom lip, "You know why Azusa-kun. I just don't feel the that way about you."

Azusa frowned, "I heard that so many times before and yet I still haven't giving up hope on you. I know we have another chance to make things right."

"Your heart is pure Azuma and you showed me nothing more than the greatest respect. But, I made my choice and I will stick by my decision. I choose Kanato."

The breeze strongly blew pass them. He lifted himself from the table, gripping it firmly. This couldn't be the end. He couldn't allow them to fade away so easily.

"Izumi…Azusa," called a voice that sounded familiar.

"Hello Reiji…Kanato and Shu." Izumi greeted. "Wait…what are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you. We needed to ask you something argent." Reiji explained.

"Me? But, what about?" Izumi looked at each Sakamaki brother one by one. Her eyes stayed on Kanato a bit longer. He looked depressed and she also noticed that he still didn't have his teddy bear.

Azuma smirked to himself with his bang shadowing his face. _These idiots came all the way here for a teddy bear? What a brunch of pitiful vampires. It's a shame that they carry the Sakamaki name. _He thought.

Shu glanced at Azusa right away. Something didn't seem right with him. He hasn't said as much as a hello since they got there and he didn't seem to be care about any of their wellbeing. Shu didn't want to stay there another minute; he sensed that something else was wrong and walked further out into the estate.

Reiji watched Shu walk away from the corner of his eye. He knew that his brother could sense a certain someone where she shouldn't be. This put a smirk on Reiji face, because he knew his brother had let his guard down since this girl arrived a few days ago.

"Izumi, I know we just met and you have shown me nothing but kindness. So I was wondering if maybe you seen teddy anywhere," Kanato asked.

"Sorry Kanato, I haven't. I wish I could be a better assistant to you, than this would've never happened." She answered doubtfully.

Kanato took her hand in his hand holding it close to where his heart lied. Izumi was ecstatic that he was finally reaching out to her. However when she saw his face her expression dropped. "Thank you for being honest with me." He said, holding back his tears.

Azusa immediately twitched at the madness that what happening in front of him. "You childish brat," he gritted through his teeth. "I hate your fucking guts Kanato Sakamaki!" Reiji pressed his glasses back up to touch the bridge of his nose after hearing Azusa explosion. "You will pay for taking Izumi away from me!" Azuma threaten. He took a knife out of his pocket and threw it at Kanato head.

"Azusa no!" Izumi screamed when it was too late.

Kanato caught the throwing knife a few inches from his head. He held it to his side and gazed up at Azusa directly. "That wasn't very fair, Azusa. If you wanted to play, all you had to do was just ask me." Kanato giggled.

"You are such an idiot Kanato! Why would I ever want to play with the likes of you!" he yelled.

Kanato tilted his head to the side, "Oh no? Then why are you throwing knifes at me?"

"Shut up! Everything that comes out of your mouth is rubbish and I don't want to hear it anymore." Azusa choked out.

Kanato smirked, "You have something of mines Azusa and I want it back."

Azusa nearly tumbled over his own two feet when he heard him say that. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh you don't? Then why is teddy in your room? Play time is over, give him back." Kanato said becoming serious now.

Azusa eyes grew bigger by the second, "H-How di-did you-you know that?"

Kanato serious expression turned into a smirk. "Easy, I transferred a soul into teddy and I can easy tell when he's close by. You didn't think that I wouldn't find him? You were mistaken. Now I will ask you again nicely, give him back before things get ugly."

Azusa stared at him horrified while Izumi and Reiji beamed at Kanato wise discovery. Ayato aggressively pushed open the sliding door with the look of misery on his face.

"We are leaving now!" Ayato announced.

Kanato placed his hand out to stop Ayato from saying anything more. "Not into Azusa receive my teddy from his room."

"Fine! After that we are leaving." Ayato huffed.

**Shu POV**

Shu knew she had to be somewhere. He could sense her presense closed by and another's which was very familiar. Finally he stopped in track as he saw a small body on top of another one. Surely it was no other than Reina and his childhood friend from long ago.

Shu wanted to snap that neck of his. But a sudden memory came back to him, the moment he even thought about it. _A small hand reached out to him and the next thing he saw was a village burning down, it was the one other place he called home. _Shu suddenly snapped out of his most hateful memory that he never forgot.

He walked up to Reina and lifted her body off his childhood friend. Reina eyes snapped open when she felt her body being lifted. "What the…Shu! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Quiet, you had enough fun for today." Shu grumbled.

"Oi, what is this?" Yuma asked, waking up from his nap. "Shu Sakamaki, you got a lot of nerve showing up here and taking my prey from me."

"Your prey? You are blind if you think she belongs to you. I saw her first." Shu spat.

"Really now?" Yum said, pulling a sugar cube out of his pocket and popping it in his mouth. "Let's ask her who she really belongs too."

"I don't belong to anyone and Shu put me down now!" Reina shouted from over his shoulder.

"Hush, your voice is giving me a headache." Shu told her. "She doesn't know what she wants or needs. She wouldn't even know if someone was trying to protect her from anymore harm, because she's naïve and immature like that."

Reina started to tear up, "you're an asshole Shu Sakamaki."

"I heard you loud and clear. You really know how to make a girl cry. If you think that you're protecting her, than you better quit your day job now, because your communication skills are terrible." Yuma sighed.

"Whatever else you have to say to me is irreverent, further more." Shu said, walking away.

Yuma came up behind him, yanking back Reina by the arms. "A…. guys… can we just get along?" Reina asked.

"Let go Yuma, I don't want to fight you." Said Shu.

"Then let go of my prey go we wouldn't have to fight." Yuma hissed.

Shu turned on his heel, pushing Yuma hard in the chest. He stumbled a few centimeters back and glared back at Shu.

"So you do want to fight with me after all? Put the girl down and take your beating like a man Shu Sakamaki!" Yuma commanded.

"No, I refused to fight you." Shu told him.

"Oh really now? Yuma said, cracking his neck left to right. "Then you wouldn't mind me beating the hell out of you!" He said charging after him.

With every punch and kick, Shu dodged it. He managed to still have a hold on Reina who was terrified and holding on for dear life. Shu jumped on top of the fence once he got bored with playing around.

"Get down you coward!" Yuma snapped.

"Like I told you once before. I refuse to fight you." He said, before disappearing on the spot.

"When I find you Shu, you will pay for this!" Yuma shouted from the top of his lungs.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. There will be more to come. Please review and I will be back soon. By the way, I know some of you are probably wondering about Reiji bride, I didn't forget about her and she will finally appear in the next chapter. She is a big part of the story and I didn't want to keep her away too long. Into next time. Bye**


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note: I bet you guy's thought this was going to be bad because I'm writing this authors note. It definitely isn't bad, that's for sure. I just wanted to apologize for my bad grammar mistakes on chapter 7 and I made a lot of changes, if you already read and interested on reading again. Also I made two polls on my profile. You get to pick what you'd like to see happen in the future chapters. Anywho, thanks for reading this. Have a good day ;)


	9. Going Under

**More Brides for the Price of One**

**M for sexual content **

**A/N: Hello everyone. Chapter 8 is here and I just wanted to thank everyone that has been keeping track with this story and for the grateful reviews. New characters will appear in this chapter and other ones will appear again. I also see that everybody voted in the polls. It looks like" A trip on an Island on by the Sakamaki family" and "Cabin in the Woods" are in the lead. Keep voting. I will let everyone know when the poll is closed and I open up the other one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Going Under**

Kyoyo and Reina walked to their lockers still feeling dull about the situation that happen 3 weeks ago. Things haven't been the same since Yui moved out of the Sakamaki manor and into the Mukami manor with her new boyfriend Ruki. _What was she thinking, moving out on them like that? She hardly knows the guy. _Reina exhaled, dreading the day when it happened. She didn't want to stay around vampires any longer.

Kyoyo huffed drastically, at the fact that two of her best friends were acting reckless over two bitterness bloodsuckers. Yui wasn't the only one that kind of abandoned her friends at the worst possible time. Mayu also changed for the worst. She spent more time hanging out with Kou at the Mukami manor than the people who been there for her since childhood. _Why is this happening to us? I just wish things would go back to normal. _Kyoyo banged her fist against the locker hard as she could. She cursed to herself right in front of Reina shamefully. _Screw them__!_

"You're thinking about them too, huh?" Reina asked.

Kyoyo sighed and looked over at Reina with distress. "Is it that obvious?"

Reina nodded weary, "it kind of is."

"What should we do?" Kyoyo asked as she bit down on her lower lip nervously.

Reina shrugged her shoulders and started to comb her fingers through her locks. "For the first time, I don't know what we should do."

As Kyoyo rolled her eyes, she placed her face in her hands trembling with frustration. "I-I give up. I can't do this anymore," she sobbed.

Reina stepped over to her upset friend and positioned a hand on Kyoyo back. "Kyoyo, please don't cry. We will figure something out. I promise," she vowed.

Kyoyo sobbed too herself once more and glanced over at her friend with teary red eyes. Reina lip curved into a small smile as her friend pulled her into a tight embrace. "Can we just go home and forget this ever happened? I don't want to be here anymore." Kyoyo begged from over Reina shoulder.

Reina removed herself from Kyoyo embrace and held her shoulders when she pushed her back to look straight at her. "No…friends don't leave other friends behind Kyoyo. You know that rule more than any of us."

"She is right, you know." Said a voice from behind them. They both glanced over at Izumi who had heard their conversation. "I know I haven't known you guys long enough, but Yui need you both and I fell at fault for introducing Yui to Ruki."

"But aren't you friends with The Mukami brothers," asked Reina.

Izumi nodded, "Yes, I only became friends with them when I started dating Azusa. He was a sweet guy at first, very possessive…which I liked. But then he started to stalk me to the point that I couldn't breathe. When I broke up with him, he got furious with me and I got cut by one of his blades. He didn't realize into after it happen. I forgave him after a year, but I didn't want much to do with him afterwards."

Reina eyes widen at the story Izumi was telling them. "That's crazy! Do you think something bad will happen with Yui or Mayu?"

"It already has. That's why I'm here. Haven't you noticed that Yui hasn't come to school or why she never came to visit after she moved out? This is Ruki doing. He is becoming more obsessed with keeping her away from Ayato. It won't be long before Kou does the same with Mayu." Izumi explained.

Kyoyo walked passed Izumi to stand in front of her and Reina. She felt like idiot because she didn't realize this before. Punching her fist into the palm of her hand, she snapped out of her meltdown. "We have to come up with a plan to get Yui out of there and fast." She demanded.

Reina tapped her finger on her chin and narrowed her eyes up to the ceiling. "I think that I have an one."

Izumi tilted her head to the side and blinked at her curiously. "You do? What is it?" Kyoyo nodded anxiously, "Yeah, what she said?"

"Kyoyo, remember Mayu older sister Aiko? The one that taught you some of those martial artist moves," Reina questioned.

"Of course, how could I forget? She was awesome. I idolize her." Kyoyo exclaimed.

"What if I told you that I found out some information about her recently in Mayu journal?" Reina asked.

Kyoyo eyes widen, "You read Mayu journal? Whoa, aren't you a little sneaky one."

"I only read it because I was worried about her and she won't tell us what's going on. I came across some information and it might be useful to call Aiko over here." Reina explained.

"Slow down momma bear." Kyoyo extended her hand in front of her. "First you read Mayu journal and now you want us to call Aiko without a phone? Did you forget? Reiji hid our cell phones from us on the first night we slept there and the phones don't even work at school."

"I have a cell phone!" Izumi exclaimed, while raising her hand.

"Good!" Reina smiled. "I memorized everybody number in my cell phone, lucky for us."

Kyoyo snorted, "go ahead and call her then."

Reina put the palm of her hand out in front of Izumi. "May I have your phone please Izumi?"

"Hold on a second, it's in my purse somewhere." Izumi said, searching through her bag. When taking out her cell phone, she passed it over to her.

Reina quickly dialed Aiko number and it started ringing. After the third ring someone answered, "Aiko Fukui, speaking?"

"Hi Aiko-san; this is Reina Honda, Mayu's friend...Yeah, I need your help."

**Mayu POV**

Mayu looked around the corridor searching for her friends. She knew that they were avoiding her. Why wouldn't they? She stabbed them in the back for her own selfish reasons. Why did seeing Subaru that day make her act like such a bitch? Even though she was dating Kou now, she still thought about Subaru and her mistakes. _Was she that blind to see that he came for her, even after their little argument? S_he felt like a fool for not seeing what he was doing in the first place.

Now the white hair vampire with red eyes won't even look in her direction. Every time they'd crossed paths he'd walk the opposite way –she didn't blame him for disregarding her –in fact she would do the same if it was the other way around. These past few weeks have been difficult to bear. _What was she thinking?_

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against their firm figure. She gasped in surprise when the lips kissed her neck. "Hello Starfire. What are you doing?" Kou asked, using his new nickname he came up with for her.

Mayu began to place her books in the locker. "I'm doing nothing. Just putting my books away." She responded.

"I see…do you mind making time for me? I'm thirsty." Kou whispered in her ear.

"Not now Kou-kun. I will be late for my next class." Mayu said as she freed herself from his hold.

Kou spun her around by the elbow, standing face to face with her. He had an angry look on his face mixed with a frown. "You aren't having second thoughts about us, are you? Because I don't do well with break-ups." He said, gripping her elbow hard.

A low whimper escaped Mayu lips. "No Kou! Let go, you're hurting me!"

Once again he wrapped his arms around her and this time they were looking directly at each other. "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll forgive you."

Mayu mouth nearly dropped, "I don't understand what you mean. I just told you to let me go."

"I said to give me a kiss," Kou gritted through his teeth.

Mayu forcefully smashed her lips against his. Kou eyes drifted closed as he moved his lips towards her. He slid his tongue against top lip and waited on her accord to enter her mouth. Mayu was on the verge of tears, she slowly open her mouth allowing him to reach her tongue.

At that worst possible time, Subaru walked pass them with the look of disgust and envy. He started to pick up the pace and turn his head away. Mayu moved her lips away, never taking her eyes off the vampire that she desperately wanted to kiss over her own boyfriend.

Kou wrenched her chin in his direction, he didn't like being ignored and he was gonna make her pay for disrespecting him. "I see that you still have eyes for another." Kou mumbled.

Mayu was lost, she didn't understand what he meant by that. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You still like Subaru!" Kou shouted, getting looks from other students in the corridor.

"Calm down, you are making a scene." Mayu whispered.

"Be quiet, I am not to be toyed with Starfire!"

"I'm gonna head to class now. I will talk to you when you're not jumping down my throat." she said, brushing pass him.

Mayu quickly walked up the stairs to her next class. Kou followed closely behind her, staying on her tail. She arrived on the top step of the second floor. Straightway, Kou drags her into a storage closet and closed the door behind him.

Mayu stumbled backwards against the wall. "Kou, what are you going?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Admit it Mayu, you would choose Subaru over me. It's always been him." Kou scowled.

"What does it matter? I'm not with him, I'm with you!" She retorted loudly.

"It does matter, because he likes you!" Kou admitted. Mayu was shocked. She didn't expect him to tell her about another man feelings. "As do I," he added. "I think I'm in love with you Starfire. I refuse to let another man take you away from me." Kou turned to the wall, placing to fists upon it.

She tapped her fingers on his backside making him flinched slighly. "I'm sorry Kou. Please don't cry."

Kou chuckled, "who said I was crying?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You thought… Mayu don't you know by now?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm a vampire and that means only one thing," he said stepping in front of her. "We need blood." he mumbled, when biting into her neck.

**Yui POV (At Mukami Manor)**

Yui lied on her full size bed waiting for Ruki to come back home from school. She turned on her side and pulled the pillow closed to her chest momentarily. Yui was unhappy with the choices she made, the friends she abandon and a certain someone that she couldn't seem to forget. By her second week of living at the Mukami manor, she was ready to go back to the Sakamaki home where she could breathe again. But that would be crazy because vampires couldn't breathe.

She felt horrible about the situation she was in. Only friends that came to see her were Mayu and Izumi. By now, she knew that Kyoyo and Reina were not happy with the way she recklessly left them at a difficult time in their life. She didn't want things to end so complicated, but she let her feelings get the best of her. Instead of listening to her friend's correct advice, she took it way too far.

Ruki was a great boyfriend when she first moved in. He pampered her with gifts and took her out on dates. He even showed her affection, which was all she ever wanted from Ayato. But then, Ruki became overprotective and controlling. He started to make her randomly stay home from school. Now she was stuck in her room into he arrived. He warned her, if she tried to escape he would hunt her down and bring her back. Talk about psychopath. She knew that this behavior had to do with her feelings for Ayato.

Yui broke out into a whimper of cry, thinking about all the important people in her life; like her father, Ayato, Kyoyo, Reina, Mayu, Izumi, Subaru, Laito, Reiji, Kanato and Shu. They all were important to her in some way. She missed them a lot and she wished she could go home.

The sound of her door creaking open scared her half to death. She sat up on her bed, wiping away the remains of her tears and fixed herself up. Ruki stood in the entryway with a sly smirk on his face and his hand on his hip.

"Hello livestock. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine, I missed you today." Yui lied.

"Did the butler tend to your every need?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

Yui nodded, "Yes. He was most generous."

"Are you lying to me? I don't like liars livestock." He pointed out as he picked up a few strands of her hair and sniffed it. "Do you comprehend what I'm saying?"

"Yes Ruki-san, I do." She answered with another nod.

Ruki slowly let her ringlets fall back into place. "Good. Your hair is getting longer. Beauty has overly become you."

"Thank you." She murmured. He pulled her down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around her forearms. Ruki always did this when it came time for them to go to sleep. "Let us sleep now livestock. I'm exhausted." he stated.

Yui nodded feeling uncomfortable.

**Ayato POV (Next Afternoon)**

_3 weeks before_

"_Damn you!" Ayato shouted, when throwing a chair across his room. The chair broke against the wall and drop to the floor with a loud thump. He wanted to break everything he owned, because none of it mattered to him anymore, especially if he couldn't have her. Throwing his clothes on the floor, he heard ruckus from outside his door._

"_Yui, don't do this! It's not worth it," shouted Kyoyo._

"_What about us? You can't leave us here," Reina added._

"_I can't stay. You didn't hear what I said to him Reina. I think it's best if I just leave now. I'm with Ruki now, remember?" Yui told them._

"_Come off it, Yui. Fuck what Ayato thinks or better yet anybody else for that matter. We came here to rescue your ass and this is how you repay us? Some friend you are." Kyoyo complained._

_Ayato had to admit, Kyoyo had a point. It shouldn't matter what anybody in the house thought of Yui. Her friends came here looking for her and now she wanted to leave? He never once thought about abandoning his brothers. So why did Yui want to abandon her friends? He crushed his fist together and attempted to speak out for their sakes. It was now or never, he felt like a coward and useless to what was going on outside his door._

"_Why are you just standing there, Mayu? Say something to her!" Reina yelled._

"_What do you want me to say? I already told her that it was too soon to move out with some guy she just met." Mayu explained._

_Kyoyo snorted, "Oh please, don't let me get started on you with your bullshit." Kyoyo said to Mayu._

_Mayu glared at Kyoyo with dismay. "What is that supposed to me?"_

"_It means you're another one that needs to get a grip of life. Just because you're a pop idol doesn't mean you can just walk all over whoever you want." Kyoyo reminded her._

"_I do not act like that Kyoyo!" Mayu snapped._

"_Guys, I heard enough! I'm moving in with Ruki, end of discussion!" Yui yelled, before dragging her luggage down the stairs._

_Ayato quickly turned the knob to his door and rushed down the stairs after Yui. The girls all looked at each other before following after him. He stopped at the last step calling after her. "Yui, wait!" _

_Yui whipped her head around at the sound of his her name leaving his lips. It was the first time Ayato ever pronounced it. She just stood in the entryway with her luggage in one hand and her backpack in the other. "Don't go." Ayato painfully spoke._

_Yui lowered her eyes, "why shouldn't I?"_

"_Because your friends need you…I kind of need you." _

"_You kind of need me?" She asked, repeating his words. "That's not enough Ayato-kun. She paused, "I need more than just for you to kind of need me. I need you to admit that you want me. I want you to admit that maybe there's more to us than just needing things from each other. Everything is need, need, need! I need your blood breastless, I need you to do my homework breastless or I need you to cook and make __Takoyaki breastless. It's always about what you need. What about what I want? I want you… that's all I ever wanted. But you ignored my feelings and stepped on them. _

"_I do want you! What made you assume that I didn't?" He retorted._

"_Food supply doesn't ring a bell? That's what you told Ruki." She reminded._

"_Tch, I didn't mean what I said" he grumbled._

"_Of course you meant it. That's all I ever been to you." she said, when pulling the door handle open._

"_Stop Yui, I'm begging you!" He pleaded as kneeled down on one knee. "Stay with me, forget that this ever happen."_

"_I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me back. It feel like I have a one-track mind and my life involves around only you and your family. I have to go now." Yui said, walking out and shutting the door behind her._

_Ayato lowered his head down and gripped the floor beneath him. "I do love you. You're my only key to happiness. Do you hear me, Yui? I said that I love you!"_

Ayato sunk to the bottom of the pool for the fifteen time, in three weeks. He wanted to drown himself in his own sorrows and never return to his pathetic excuse of a life.

He began to shut his eyes, when thinking about everything that went wrong in his life. Memories as a child came back to mind and how his mother used to abuse him. She also threw him into the river multiple times, watching him cry for help as he drown. He didn't understand why that woman hated him so much. He knew that she wanted power and he was the chosen one, but why couldn't he be a normal kid and play with his brothers sometimes?

Then another memory came to him years after. Even though, his brothers were also involved in the act of killing their mother. Ayato took all the blame for them, because it was his way of looking after his twin brothers. He was punished by his father, taking everything that man could throw at him. This only made Ayato become stronger and hate mostly everything around him except his brothers.

17 years later, Yui arrived. He fell in love with Yui in such a short time. He was in denial for a long as he could remember. Then Yui did the stupidest thing anybody could ever do, she stabbed herself with Subaru dagger to protect him. He never had anybody stick up for him before. This only made it easier to admit that he was in love with her. But how could he tell her? Instead of telling her how he felt, he avoided her for the next 3 months. Being the newborn she was now, it was hard to keep her away.

Now she was gone…she stopped showing up to school and she didn't even keep in contact with any of them. _Breastless is so damn stubborn! _He still couldn't believe she took it this far.

Ayato felt a wave of water flow towards him, he opened his eyes to see Subaru swimming at him. Subaru gripped Ayato arm and pull him up surface. He began to mouth words out, but it was impossible for Subaru to hear clearly underwater. They both swam to the top and climb out of the pool.

"What is the meaning of this Subaru," Ayato asked.

"Are you just gonna give up on everything now," Subaru questioned.

Ayato dried his hair with his towel, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Yui is obviously in trouble and she needs our help. I also fear for Mayu also. I saw her in the corridor at school and she looked on the break of tears. I never seen anyone look so horrified before." Subaru explained.

"So? Why are you bothering me with these pointless things? Yui made her choice and whatever her friend does is out of my hands." Ayato said, turning away from his brother.

Subaru picked up his wet sneaker and threw it at the back of Ayato head. With a glare, Ayato hissed at him, "You bastard! What was that for?"

"I expect that coming from Shu mouth, but never from yours." Subaru pointed out. "I'm asking you to help me Ayato. I never asked anything from you into today. So please, please help me?"

Ayato huffed in defeat, "fine. I'll help you."

**Reiji POV**

Reiji didn't bother with the nonsense that was going on at his home for the past few weeks. He mostly stayed in his studies, reading books about making different potions and herb teas.

When placing the book down on the table, he took off his glasses and caress the bridge of his nose. He felt out-of-place for the first time in many years. Everybody seemed to have someone they were moping over. As for him, he was alone; nobody to fight for and nobody to call his own. It didn't bother him into after he saw how happy Kanato made Izumi feel.

He wanted someone for himself, but he couldn't be bothered with the daily routine of trying to please her and making sure she stays happy. It was a full-time job just taking care of his brothers, since Shu wouldn't step up to the plate as the eldest sibling. Reiji claimed himself as head of household and took over from there on.

He reach over the table stand to grab a tea-cup from the silver tray. Picking up the tea-pot, he placed a napkin on his lap and poured some tea into his cup. Before he could get a chance to drink his favorite herb tea, a loud bang came from the main hall.

He gently put his tea-cup back on the tray and placed his napkin on the arm of his chair. Getting up from his seat, he could hear it getting louder. The door vibrated at the sound of each knock becoming more aggressive.

Once he got to the entrance, he swung the door open and glared at the person standing in front of him. It was a female, with orange hair and beautiful gold-brownish eyes that he didn't see every day. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Everything about her attracted him, including the scowl she return to him.

"May I help you?" Reiji asked, after cleaning his throat.

"I'm Aiko Fukui, is this the Sakamaki residents?" she replied.

"Yes, this is the Sakamaki residents." He told her. Reiji immediately looked over his glasses to stare at Aiko closely. "By any chance are you related to Mayu Fukui?"

Aiko pleasantly smiled at him, "Indeed I am. I'm her older sister."

"I wasn't aware that she had an older sister." He admitted before stepping to the side. "Please come in, Mayu isn't here now but she will be home shorty."

"Why thank you." Aiko said, looking around the manor, when walking inside. Her six-inch heel boots paddle against the floor and Reiji couldn't keep his eyes off. He led her to his studies and gesture his hand out for her to sit down in one of the chairs. "No thank you. I will stand." she told him

"Have it your way. Would you like some tea Ms. Fukui," Reiji offered.

Aiko waved her hand out, "please, call me Aiko. I feel like an old hag when you call me by my surname and yes I'd like some tea please."

He turned one of the cups over on its base and pour some tea into her cup. Grabbing a napkin he handed it to her along with the tea-cup. She circled the rim of the cup with the tip of her index finger before placing the cup against her lips, drinking it.

"It's not every day a beautiful young vampire hunter visits my home." Reiji announced. With that, Aiko spit every last drop of tea in Reiji's face as she purposely dropped the tea cup. It shattered into pieces in the middle of the floor where they stood.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review and I will be back soon. Bye.**


	10. Not Your Average Brides

**More Brides for the Price of One**

**Rated M sexual content. **

**A/N: Hello, chapter 9 is here. Thanks for the reviews and for point out on some of my mistake. Anything helps. I glad more people are getting into this story. I really enjoy writing this and now things will start to heat up with the pairs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not Your Average Brides**

**Previously**

_"I'm Aiko Fukui, is this the Sakamaki residents?" she replied._

_"Yes, this is the Sakamaki residents." He told her. Reiji immediately looked over his glasses to stare at Aiko closely. "By any chance are you related to Mayu Fukui?"_

_Aiko pleasantly smiled at him, "Indeed I am. I'm her older sister."_

_"I wasn't aware that she had an older sister." He admitted before stepping to the side. "Please come in, Mayu isn't here now but she will be home shorty."_

_"Why thank you." Aiko said, looking around the manor, when walking inside. Her six-inch heel boots paddle against the floor and Reiji couldn't keep his eyes off. He led her to his studies and gesture his hand out for her to sit down in one of the chairs. "No thank you. I will stand." she told him_

_"Have it your way. Would you like some tea Ms. Fukui," Reiji offered._

_Aiko waved her hand out, "please, call me Aiko. I feel like an old hag when you call me by my surname and yes I'd like some tea please."_

_He turned one of the cups over on its base and pours some tea into her cup. Grabbing a napkin he handed it to her along with the tea-cup. She circled the rim of the cup with the tip of her index finger before placing the cup against her lips, drinking it._

_"It's not every day a beautiful young vampire hunter visits my home." Reiji announced. With that, Aiko spit every last drop of tea in Reiji's face as she purposely dropped the tea cup. It shattered into pieces in the middle of the floor where they stood._

**Reiji POV**

Reiji stood in the middle of the area rug drenched in hot black tea. He slipped off his glasses and dried them off with a handkerchief that he took out from his trouser pocket. After drying them off, he slid them back on his face with unsteady hands. Word's couldn't explain how appalled he was over Ms. Fukui actions.

From the first moment he met her, he could tell that she was a vampire hunter. She had a tattoo just above her right breast and it was covered up in foundation makeup. He knew right away that the tattoo was the symbol for Vampire Hunter, in which she tried to keep hidden.

Reiji glanced down and stared at the tea-cup that was shattered all over his Italian wool rug. He couldn't believe how careless this moral was. A cough caught inside his throat as he thought of a way to reason with her, without ripping her throat out on the Italian run also.

After all she was Mayu's sister and over the past few weeks, he grew to like the three bright young ladies that were staying at his home. Though he'd never admit it to any of them, he thought it was best to keep it to himself. Life has been much more exciting since Yui and her friends arrived.

Reiji red eyes connected with Aiko. They briefly stared at each other for longer than in necessary. Kneeling down one knee, he began to pick up the pieces of the broken tea cup off the floor and shook his head. "That tea-cup was deported from England. Do you realize that it costed me a fortune?" he announced.

"Hm, serves you right for staring at a ladies breast," Aiko nodded. "What next? Are you planning to undress me with your eyes?"

Reiji immediately scowled up at her. "You are mistaken. I only saw that you were a vampire hunter because your tattoo was revealing!"

"You expect me to believe that, you bloodsucking creature?" Aiko splattered as she peered suspiciously at him. "I'll kill you where you stand."

"Honestly, do you really think that you're capable of defeating six vampires by yourself?" He flatly stated.

Aiko narrowed her eyes up and down at him. "I know about you and your family. Reina-chan and Kyoyo-chan told me everything. You kept them here against their will. Not only that, my poor little sister and Yui are in danger –I should have your whole family terminated."

Reiji was expressionless. He couldn't believe the mouth on this determine young woman with a mental attitude. He clearly didn't want to hear another word she was saying. Everything inside him was bottling up; he thought if she wanted to pick a fight with someone then she should take it up with one of his brothers. They were the influence that demanded for the young ladies to stay here.

"Danger, you say? I wasn't aware that they were in any kind of danger. If I remember correctly, Yui left at her own accord and Mayu is involved with one of the vampires that you detect so much. First and foremost, this is complete out of my hands. I will have nothing more to do with it, so leave while you still have a chance," Reiji warned.

Aiko snorted. "You're a high-class arrogant asshole."

Reiji gazed over his glasses somewhat unsettled, "What was that?"

Aiko gazed up with a hidden smirk that she plainly trying to tick him off with. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Aiko Fukui and I'm a vampire hunter. I hate everything known to man about vampires." When she said this, Reiji could she her slowly pulling out a dagger from her boot. "I will dispose each and every one of your disgusting creatures." Aiko promised as she threw a dagger at Reiji with aggression. He caught the knife as her crescent kicked struck him in the chest. It caused him stumbled against the desk and knock over all his experiments.

Reiji glared down at the spilled potions and research paper all over the place. He was livid. His eyes became dark as he glared at the orange headed vampire hunter and bared his fangs.

She had another dagger in her hand, preparing for her next attack. Reiji didn't bother to wait for her to make another move. He quickly sped over to her and yanked her body up by her neck. Aiko struggled to get out of his grasp, forcing her to drop the dagger on the floor.

Reiji jerked her up against the bookshelf painfully. He never wanted to kill another human so bad. "Get off me!" Aiko choked out, when trying to rip his hand a way.

"I suggest you shut up before you make things worse for yourself! Now listen, you awoken a side of me that nobody has managed to unleashed in many years," Reiji hissed.

Aiko giggled, "I'm sure it was a pleasure. What are you going to do, kill me now?"

Reiji wrenched her neck harder and Aiko whimpered for air. "Don't get cocky! I wouldn't dream of ending your life and taking you out of you misery."

"You know," Aiko gasped. "You're kind of sexy when you talk like that."

He suddenly removed his gripped from her neck, allowing her to drop on her knees. She fell back against the bookshelf breathing heavy. He turned away from her, trying to recoup his mentality. He took off his glasses and massaged his temple.

Aiko leaned over to grab for her knife as quickly as she could. She looked at Reiji to make sure he wasn't paying attention. "I see how easily you're manipulated by charm and words." She told with a sly look.

"Is that so," he said, unconvincingly.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." She stated as she aimed her dagger at his backside.

Reiji grabbed her hand before she could make another move. Once again, Aiko was pushed up against the bookshelf and her hands pinned above her head. She growled out him with flaming eyes. This made Reiji lip curve. He positioned his lips against her neck, making her shiver in ecstasy. "You won't get away with this," she quavered."

"Honestly, who do you think will ever find you here? Your screams won't even make it out of this room. Although, your mouth might be more useful to me than useless. I haven't been able to enjoy my black tea all day, maybe a sip of your blood will ease the pain. There's no way around it, I will teach you to some real strict training," Reiji smirked. Before she could blink Reiji was puncturing his fangs through her flesh, forcing her to scream for dear life.

**Kanato POV**

Kanato opened the door to his favorite place in the mansion. He ran inside looking around with his teddy bear tightly in one arm. The corpses that he had on display were each dressed up in different wedding gowns, but something seemed different about a certain display on the eastside of the room, two displays down.

He came across a bride that had on a long sleeve wedding gown with lace overlays and Watteau train. She had blue long straight hair that flowed midway below her backside. Her eyes were a dense gray and they pierced through his own. He slowly turned away from the bride and smiled to him.

"I was right. You do look magnificent in a wedding dress," he admitted.

Izumi stepped off the display and crossed her arms. "I bet you say that to every adorable girl you meet." She huffed.

Kanato nodded. "I have…" he admitted, while he turned towards her. "Yet, nobody has ever worn a wedding dress for me before, at least none that I haven't already killed."

"Consider this a gift from me. I always dreamed of becoming a bride" Izumi said with a smile.

Kanato breath hitched. "Izumi, if I tell you something right here and now will you promise to not to hold it against me?" He asked her.

Izumi nodded without a doubt. "I won't, I swear."

"I wish that I had you on display as one of my brides all the time. I could stare and play with you all the time and I'd never get tired of your exquisite beauty. That would make teddy and I very happy," he explained.

Izumi blushed, "as crazy as this sounds, I would love that. As long as I get to have my groom beside me, there's nothing more I would want."

Kanato held his teddy bear close to him and lowered his head. "Who is this groom you speak about? I don't do well with competition."

Izumi laughed while wrapping her arms around his neck. Kanato froze, gazing into her eyes with his enormous purple ones. "He is you. You're the one I've always wanted Kanato-kun and I vow to never leave your side."

He was dumbstruck. Izumi smiled, sending her lips upon his. She tilted her head to side as she let her tongue linger against his own tongue. Kanato pulled her against him and roughly yanked her hair back. Izumi moaned when feeling her body starting to react against his. They landed on the hard cold ground after Izumi tripped over her own gown.

Kanato removed his lips from hers and ripped the front of the gown open with his bare hands. He slithered his tongue against her pale skin and made Izumi moan out louder as he started to pierce his fangs inside her. He thought that she tasted pretty inviting as he sipped her blood blissfully.

Izumi pulled Kanato towards her and sink her fangs through his shoulder. He giggled when he felt how amazing her fangs felt against his skin. This continued for 30 seconds more before they both lied back beside each other.

Izumi licked her lips, "Mmm, I feel your blood flowing inside of me."

"As do I," Kanato agreed as he turned to face her. "But I think I enjoyed you sinking your teeth inside me a little more."

Izumi giggled, "Stop, you are making me blush."

"Do you think that we can sample each other again soon," Kanato blinked.

"Yes, I would love that," she smiled.

**Shu POV**

_I loathe you so much Shu Sakamaki," She choked out._

_Reina started to tear up. "You're an asshole, Shu Sakamaki."_

"_Get off me!" She yelled, when hitting his on the back with her fist. "Why are you doing this? You should have just left me there with him. I'd be out of your hair forever. Do you hear me Shu-san? You wouldn't have to bother with me anymore."_

"_You wouldn't have to bother with me anymore…"_

Those eight last words kept repeating in Shu mind. He couldn't stop thinking about all the harsh things a certain female had said to him. _Why did she detect him so much? _Usually when he told his brother that he didn't want to be bothered, it never occurred to him that he was being cruel.

Then tonight came, he heard his brothers Subaru and Ayato conversing by the poolside. Subaru seem bothered by the fact that Yui and Mayu might be in trouble. He begged Ayato for his help, but Ayato said something that Shu heard from his own mouth too many times. _So? Why are you bothering me with these pointless things? _ Then Subaru replied _I expect that to come from Shu mouth but never from_ yours. He told Ayato._ Did I really sound like that? _Shu asked himself.

He walked back to the family room and laid on the sofa for another nap. Sleep wouldn't overcome him. So Shu tossed and turned in irritation. He had no idea how much he was hurting everybody around him. He knew that it had something to do with his past and he didn't want to get to close to anyone. But now this wasn't the time to think about him. After repeating Reina harsh words in his head, he finally came to his senses.

He quickly jolted up from the sofa and dashed to Reina's bedroom right away. When pushed the doors open, he saw her standing there in her white undershirt and white cotton panties. Reina screamed as she quickly grabbed for her blanket off the bed. "Shu, what are you doing here? Get out," She shouted as she pointed to the doorway.

Shu walked over to her, standing there almost a foot taller. He placed his hand under her chin and stared at her with his blue gorgeous blue eyes. "Tell me that all those things you said before weren't true," he asked her.

Reina blinked blankly, "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Tell me that you don't loathe me. Tell me that I'm not just an asshole, but your savior. Tell me that there is no other way around it; I have no choice but to bother you for as long as you shall stay here. Tell me everything that I need to hear little-bit. And I should forever be in your world."

Reina felt like she was about to collapse. She couldn't see where this was all coming from and why he was saying it now? It was also so sudden. Now here he was in her room waiting for an answer. She bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes in thoughts. _Should I give into him or give him the benefit of the doubt? _ With a sigh, she opened her eyes and stared back at him.

"Shu, you are an asshole but I don't loathe you completely. In fact, I do care deeply about you and I'll never know why. You only teased me and made me feel displeasure since I arrived. How will we ever come to fathom each other? You can't even take responsibility as the oldest brother." She admitted, shamefully.

Shu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Reina flinched at first then blushed. She didn't expect him to kiss her on the cheek like that. "I want to show you a different side of me from when I was younger," He told her.

"Then show me after I change my clothes," Reina pointed out.

"Yes, that's would be a smartest idea you've said today. I don't want to ever see those hideous underwear's again." Shu stated.

**Laito POV**

Laito massaged his tongue against the side of her neck just above her collarbone. His hands traveled past her naval through her thighs as she ran her fingers through his long reddish locks. Kyoyo cried out in pleasure while she intertwined her legs around his waist.

He slid his tongue between the middle of her chest, down her stomach and all the way to the barrier of her pantie line. Finally he lifted the hem of her panties and pulled them half way off. "Wait," Kyoyo yelled. "I'm not ready yet."

Laito glanced up at her sexually frustrated. He lingered above her with a boner in his pants that was screaming to come out and play. He was bare-chested and ready to move to fourth base. "When will you be ready love-kitten? I've been a good boy all month," he pouted.

Kyoyo shrugged, "Oh I don't know…maybe when the thoughts of you screwing your mother vanishes out of my head."

Laito squint his eye. "You are never gonna live that down, will you love-kitten?"

Kyoto looked away and exhaled, "I don't know Laito. I do feel strongly about you. That's for sure."

"Then why can't you accept me for who I am? I can't change the past, but I can make our future brighter," Laito smirked.

"How can I know if that is true? I mean, all we do is make out and I let you drink my blood when you want. I'm basically catering to your every need, but what have I gotten in return," she asked him firmly.

"Then let's go out on a date together. We'll go any place you want to go, just name it."

Kyoyo tapped her finger on the side of her chin. "No…I rather have you surprise me. Surprises are always fun."

"Then it settled. We shall enjoy ourselves real soon. The thought alone feels me with glee and pleasure. I shall make this a night for us to remember," he told her.

"Good. Now kiss me," she demanded.

**No POV (At the Mukami manor)**

Yui, Ruki, Mayu and Kou sat on the sofas in the living room Saturday night. Ruki held Yui close to him while he sipped his glass of wine. Mayu sat on the opposite sofa with Kou bored. they were seated a few inches away from each other. There was awkward silence through the room the moment they all sat down together.

Kou fanned his hands against his mouth as he yawned in boredom, then he propped his hand under his cheek looking at the wall beside him. Mayu didn't bother to look anywhere but down at her feet. She was contemplating on how to break the news to Kou about wanting to break up.

Yui tried to stand up from the sofa but Ruki yanked her back by the arm from where he was sitting. "Oi, where are you running off too," he asked.

"I was gonna go check on dinner." Yui replied.

"Okay, make it quick livestock." Ruki said with a wink.

Yui nodded and turned on her heel to leave. Mayu quickly got up from the sofa when she saw her friend leaving. "Wait Yui!" She called, "I will join you."

Kou raised his eyebrow, "You will?"

Mayu slightly nodded, "yes, if that's okay with you Kou?"

Kou wave his hand off. "Go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

Both girls walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. Yui stirred the beef teriyaki with a spoon, making sure that it was fully cooked. Then she turned off the rice cooker and checked on the miso soup that was boiling hot in a pot.

"Everything smells so good Yui," said Mayu.

"Thank you," Yui responded with a small smile. "I almost forgot. Can you set the table in the dining room area for me, please?"

"Sure," Mayu replied, while taking the plates and wine glasses out of the cabnit. She picked up whatever she could handle and walked out of the kitchen. Before she could even make it there, someone covered her mouth with their hands. She struggled to turn to the person with wide eyes. To her relief, it was Subaru. He placed his index finger over his mouth quietly and gesture her to follow him out the back.

"What are you doing here Subaru," asked Mayu.

Subaru looked away, "Ayato and I came to recue you and Yui."

"Wait…Ayato is here too?" Mayu looked around, "Then where is he?"

"Tch, he's around here somewhere. He said that he had a plan," Subaru rolled his eyes.

"We have to go back and get Yui then. If Ayato has a plan then I'm assuming that it won't be pretty." Mayu worried.

Subaru nodded, "You're right…but first I will like to tell you something."

"What is it," she asked anxiously.

"I apologize for the way I treated you that day. I know that I'm not the nicest person to be around." He admitted, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Mayu shook her head, "no, I'm sorry Subaru. I should have noticed that you felt uncomfortable around Kou. I take full responsibility for my actions," she sobbed.

Subaru sighed. "Please, don-don't do that. This isn't the time in place for tears."

"I'm sorry Subaru." Mayu said, wiping them away.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go find Yui." He said, taking her hand. Mayu blushed.

Yui was pouring miso soup inside the bowls when she smelled something burning. She opened the oven to make sure that it wasn't on and checked the stoves to make sure everything was off. _Where is that smell coming from? _Suddenly she heard a ruckus from a far.

Yui bolted out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Looking around she didn't see Ruki and Kou anywhere. _That's strange…where did they go? _She asked herself. Yui appeared in the dining room area and didn't see Mayu either. That's when she spotted smoke coming from outside the window. Straightway she knew something was wrong. Yui arrived at the front entryway horrified about what she was seeing. The whole front lawn was burning up in flames. Ruki and Kou were glaring at something or someone who was standing in front of the fire.

Yui walked up beside Ruki in shock, her mouth dropped before she could get the name out. Ayato was standing there looking fearless and smug.

"Ayato! What are you doing," Yui asked.

"I come to take you back Yui," Ayato announced. "You don't belong here with them. You place is back at the Sakamaki manor with your friends and family!"

"I…I…is all this necessary," She shouted.

"Yes, it is." Ayato retorted. "I was miserable for weeks waiting for you to come to your senses. But then I realize that it was me all along that needed pushing. You're the best thing that ever happen to me. Not a day goes by when I didn't think about you, crave you, need you and want you. Your heart is pure and I'm just the sucker that got pulled into it. I will never stop fighting for you, that's a promise."

Ruki yanked Yui towards him. "You're too late Ayato-kun. She's mine and I won't let you take her away from me!"

"Yes! Leave now while you still have your dignity," Kou added.

"You're a fool Ruki if you think that she's with you because she loves you. She is only here because I wasn't honest with myself and I wasn't man enough to tell her that I love her or how much I want to be with her." Ayato said, looking towards Yui.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again Ayato!" yelled Ruki.

"Yui!" Ayato called, ignoring Ruki. Yui eagerly stared back at him breathless. "You belong to me, your blood, your heart, your body, your soul, your everything. We both belong together. Do you remember that?"

Yui nodded right away. "How can I forget?"

"Then please come home," Ayato begged her.

"Livestock," Ruki spoke. "Don't let him drag you down. That's all he ever does to you. I'm the one that really loves you."

Yui lowered her gaze.

"What the hell happen here Ayato?" Subaru asked. while dragging Mayu by his side.

Kou snapped his eyes over at them. "Mayu, what are you doing with Subaru?"

"I'm sorry Kou. I can't be with you anymore. This isn't working out between us." Mayu told him.

Kou was speechless and utterly pissed.

"When you said that you had a plan Ayato. I didn't think that you'd attempt to burn the their house down," Subaru paused. "Good work," he ended with a smirk.

Ayato smirked back at his brother before his attention went back to Yui. "This will all go away after Yui makes her choice. Yui, what is your decision?"

Yui steady her gaze. "Ayato, words can't explain how glad I am to see you fighting for me. So of course I'll come home," she answered.

Ayato showed a toothless grin while Ruki trembled in anger. Yui removed herself from Ruki's hold and ran into Ayato warm embrace. He picked her up and spun her around in his arms, then he place a loving kiss upon her lips smoothly.

Ruki stalked over to them and yanked Yui away from Ayato's embrace. "Ruki, let go," shouted Yui.

"She's mine Ayato! You can't take something back that's never was yours. What aren't you comprehending?" Ruki asked furiously.

"How dare you place your hand on her?" Ayato punched Ruki hard in the face. Ruki fell back on the floor roughly. He placed his hand on his forehead and glanced at Yui with sad eyes. "Yui! Please don't leave me. I love you," Ruki said.

"Ruki, you're a great guy. But you're also controlling and you keep me trapped in the house like I'm your slave. I can't love a guy like that, I wasn't happy. My heart has always belonged to Ayato. You knew that from the start and you still tried. I'm still hoping that we can be friends even if you hate me now," Yui explained.

Ruki looked down disappointedly.

The fire immediately disappeared like none of it ever happened. The smoke faded away and the lawn was back to what it originally looked like. Kou mouth dropped at the sight. _Was this all a trick? _He thought.

"I think it's time to make out exit," Ayato said, wrapping his arm around Yui shoulder and walked to towards the limo. Subaru and Mayu got in first then Yui and Ayato after. The driver drove out of the drive way and turned down the street as the gates closed

"What are we going to do about them Ruki," asked Kou.

"We do nothing. If the time ever does come, we will be ready." Ruki told him.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm surprised that I finished it; I almost burned my fingers off while cooking dinner. Silly me. There will be more to come with the Mukami brothers soon, Azusa and Yuma will have their revenge next. I also closed the polls today. A trip on an island owned by the Sakamaki family had this most votes. That will take place during chapter 11 and 12. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and I will be back soon.**


	11. Full Moon Lovers

**More Brides for the Price of One**

**M for Smut and Sexual content; I will warn everybody when the smut begins and ends.**

**A/N: Hiya, I'm back! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews. I know people are excited about chapter 11 and 12 so this chapter will lead into that. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Full Moon Lovers**

**Ayato and Yui**

"I will never throw away something so precious again." Ayato said in a husky tone of voice. He was kissing along the jaw bone, while tracing his fingertips on the side of her abdominal. Yui moaned as she tenderly gripped his shoulders towards her with quivering hands. They were pressed up against each other in a passionate embrace.

"The things I did to you," Ayato stopped to say with trembling lips. "Was pointless –everything I did was pointless," he choked out. His green eyes gazed into her enormous pink once. All the pain came pouring out with one good look at the girl beneath him.

All of a sudden, a tear came pouring out of his right eye. Yui gasped in shock when noticing something different about his tears. Instead of it being clear or cloudy, his tear was the color of deep red, which mean only one thing. Ayato was crying tears of blood.

Yui placed her hand against Ayato cheek as another tear came running down his face. He positioned his hand upon hers and closed his eyes. "Ayato…y-your tears, the-they look different," Yui stuttered to say.

Ayato giggled as he opened his eyes to look directly at her. He gently gripped her hand that was on his face and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I haven't cried since I was a boy, Yui. I kept everything within me to the point that I forgot how to cry… tch, who knew?"

Yui blinked at him confusedly, "Who knew what?"

"Who knew that I could ever be capable of falling in love with some like you and pouring my heart out." he finished with a bland expression.

Yui frowned at his remark. She guessed some things don't ever change about a person personality. "Of course I mean that in a good way," Ayato pointed out. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm only the pall in your world, Yui. I bring you nothing but pain, sorrow and heartbreak. How could you stand to be in love with someone like me?"

"Well it wasn't simple," Yui answered. "Truth is... I believed for some time that you had plenty of good qualities. I don't blame you for who you are and what you did in the past. It's your mother fault, she made you this way. But I'm also grateful. If it wasn't for her treating you the way she did and you getting revenge. We never would have the chance of meet each other." She ended with a delighted smile.

Ayato continued to stare at the love of his life beneath him; it's been sometime since he thought about making love to her. He gripped the sheets that were attached to the base of the bed, trying to control is sexual desires. Yui leaned towards him to lick the dry tears off his face. She was tempted to do that since she first smelled the blood.

Straightaway, Yui felt the heat radiating off his body, which was odd because vampires were cold-blooded creatures. He pressed his lips against hers, intense and sweetly. The roughness of longing only made them crave for more.

**(Warning: Smut Scene)**

Ayato roughly pushed Yui back against the bed, lingering beneath her. He pulled up her nightgown and slid his fingers inside the hem of her lace black panties. Yui jolted in surprise as his fingertips brushed against her privacy. With one good grip, he slipped her panties down her slender milky thighs and off her body.

Yui blushed as Ayato stared at her body parts almost drunkenly. Never had she ever had another guy stare at her like that before. She was starting to wonder if she met his standards and sexual desires. Ayato pulled his shirt up over his head and shook his reddish-brown hair back into place. He leaned down to nibble on her pink tit then lick around the rim of it nipple. Yui gasped as she arched her back against his mouth.

Hands wrapped around her backside, as he punctured her nipple with his fangs. He groaned powerfully as he sucked her nipple really hard. "Ay-Ayato," Yui wrenched painfully. "So down, I want to be fully awake when we make love."

Ayato looked up at her when licking his lips. "You may lack in size breastless, but I can't get enough of your tits," Ayato grinned. He kissed her lips once more as they fell back on the bed together. Yui unzipped his trousers and pulled them down his legs. Once Ayato kicked them off, he kissed all over her body parts, hearing another soft moan leave his lovers lips. Her eyes were closed and her thoughts were filled with bliss. Ayato grinned like a child on Christmas morning. He loved every second of it.

He slid the head of his penis inside her opening, but stopped when he reach her hymen. Pulling out, he slid back inside her again with a little more pressure. Yui bit down hard on her lower lip as he broke through her hymen quickly. Her fingers dug into his back when he continued to break through her barrier freely. "Oh, Ayato," Yui cried out. "Make the pain go away!"

In one quick motion he slipped inside her again. A heightened moan broke from her lips as he thrust in and out of her body repeatedly. She held onto him for dear life when he picked up the pace. With every thrust and pump the pain turned into intoxicating pleasure. It felt like his dick size was made for her body alone only. She hugged his cock perfectly

Moans and grunts echoed through the room. The bed creaked every time his cock slammed into her powerfully. Yui never felt so lively before tonight. She was finally making love and didn't have to dream about it. Ayato started to pant and his expressions harden. At first Yui thought something was wrong and he must have sensed it because he smirked down at her right away.

Yui threw her head back against the soft fluffy pillow as the pressure began to build up. Her face expression became intense. She immediately grunted out his name and slammed her thighs into his. "That's the look that gets my juices flowing." Ayato reminded smugly. "Don't hold back. Release anything you got. I want to drown in your ecstasy."

Yui didn't respond, she just kept moaning and groaning with everything he threw at her. He lifted her butt with his hands, thrashing her insides with his shaft. Yui felt the inside of her vagina throb against him. She could feel it in her core that she was about to cum in any second.

Faith suddenly arrived minutes later. Yui cried out in ecstasy as she milked his cock with all her juices. A few seconds later, he groaned out Yui's name when spilling his seeds inside her at last.

**(End of Smut)**

They lied beside each other on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Yui gripped the bed sheets over her as she turned to look at Ayato with satisfaction. _He looks peaceful._ She said to herself. _I wonder if he wants to go another round… down girl._

Ayato broke out into a fit of laughter. "You want to go another round. Don't you?"

Yui eyes suddenly became big, "H-how di-did you know what I was thinking?"

He turned around to face her with a small shrug. "I don't know. I just heard you say it." He replied, when twirling her blond ringlets with his fingers.

"Wait a minute… Ayato what's tonight?" Yui asked sitting up.

"It's the night of the full moon. That probably explains why I can hear your thoughts." Ayato explained with his arms crossed in the back of his head now.

"Now you have the ability to read people minds? Wow, crazy things do happen on a full moon." Yui said.

Ayato nodded. _I wouldn't mind hearing Yui thoughts. Then I'd know when she sad or happy. I'd make sure that she never has to feel pain again._

"Aww Ayato, that is so sweet," Yui said with glistening eyes. He stared back at her in awe. "I didn't know you felt that way," she said hugging him.

Ayato sighed, "Don't tell me you can read minds too breastless."

Yui smiled from over his shoulder, "I guess I can."

**Subaru and Mayu**

"Subaru-kun," called Mayu as she walked inside the weapon room. "I had no idea that you knew martial arts."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Subaru said with sarcasm.

He was practicing some of his hand-on-hand combat on a punching bag further back by the wall. Mayu couldn't help but scope him out. He looked amazing while doing it without a sweat.

"Okay… well you and Kyoyo should spar sometime." she said, leaning against the wall.

"Sure. If she doesn't mind getting her ass kicked, then by all means tell her to brace herself." Subaru said, while swinging a right hook into the punching bag.

Mayu crossed her arms to her chest as she walked closer to him. "What makes you so sure? Kyoyo has some pretty good moves. Are you sure that you won't be the one getting their ass kicked?"

Subaru stopped with a half-glare at her, "I am a vampire, nevertheless. She doesn't stand a chance against me."

"I am a vampire, nevertheless. Bluh-bluh-bluh," Mayu mocked. "I heard it all before."

Her mocking set Subaru teeth on edge. He peered over at her unconvinced by her boldness. There she was in front of him with an evil smirk on her face, which was priceless. _Was she taunting with me? _If she was, no matter what,Subaru had to stand his ground. "Are you mimicking me?"

"Maybe or maybe not… my point is what are you going to do about it?" Mayu asked, while she stepped in his personal space.

"Don't come any closer!" Subaru warned, while extending his hand out in front of him. He was still traumatized by hearing Ayato and Yui all night love feast. "It's a full moon tonight. There's no telling what could happen."

"Oh, you mean like this." Mayu said as she ruffled his hair playfully.

Subaru scowled at her with his hair all fizzy. One eye pierced through her soul and the other eye was cover with a brunch of his hair. "You're overstepping your boundaries now. Don't touch the hair, it's off limit."

"Are you serious? You're worse than a female. I didn't know it meant that much to you," Mayu told him.

"It's not that… You kind of surprised me, okay? There aren't many women that got this close to me." He admitted as hit the punching bag again.

Mayu came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. At first, Subaru flinched at the sudden turn of affection. He slowly placed both his hands on top of hers. If they were going to be together, Subaru had to try to open up to her more. "Subaru, there's something I have to tell you. I think I might be –"

"Don't," Subaru shouted in the middle of her confession. "Don't say it…at least not now. I don't know what I'd do to you if you did say it."

"Then I won't. When the time is right then I'll say it," Mayu said, laying her head against his backside.

Subaru removed her arm from around his waist. The suspense was killing him and he couldn't hold back any longer. When turning around to face her, he thoroughly placed his lips upon hers. Their lips lingered against each other, kissing exquisitely slow and heated.

Mayu moved her lips away from his with her eyes still closed. Her lips were swallowing and her cheeks were red. The love pouring out from that one kiss had Mayu wondering if he felt the same way she did.

"Why are your eyes still closed? Can't stand to look at a hideous monster like me any longer," Subaru asked.

Mayu opened her eyes immediately. "What, that's absurd. I'd never think something like that about you."

"I know…I was joking with you," he said kissing her again. "By the way, how is your sister?"

**Reiji and Aiko**

_Every step she made down the spiral staircase sounded way more elegant than the last one. She had on a red strapless draped gown that flowed just above her ankles. When her heel finally touched the marble floor, a male dressed in a black tux greeted her by bowing down._

"_If I may say, you look extravagantly beautiful tonight, ," He commented. _

_The moment he lifted his head, she gasped in surprise. She thought "where have I seen this guy before?" He had a head full of purple-black hair, that layer with gray. He wore glasses that fit his handsome masculine face and his eyes were red. He half-chuckled and smirked at her with his hand extending out. _

"_May I have this dance?" The male asked politely._

_The young woman didn't know what she was doing, but her body motion towards him and she placed her hand into his. He led her to a ball room, which seemed to empty. No matter how hard she tried, words wouldn't form when she tried to ask what was going on and who was he?_

"_What's the matter my lady? You look troublesome." He asked with a sly smirk._

_She thought that something seem off about him. They were in an empty ballroom dancing alone together, with no music and the lights were dim. Candles were lit all over the room and normally she would say it was romantic, but something about this place gave her Goosebumps._

"_Tsk-tsk my lady, you injured your wrist," He pointed out._

_She looked down at her wrist horrified by what she was seeing. Her wrist was slid open and blood was oozing out of it. How did this happen, she panic with widen eyes and her breath hitched._

"_Allow me Ms. Fukui. I will take care of your wounded wrist for you," He offered. One of his fangs gleamed as he opened his mouth to grin at her. She tried to pull her wrist away, but he yanked her body back towards him and licked the blood off her wrist. "You're blood is refreshing. I'm afraid that I will have to drink every last drop of it. Don't worry, it will be over soon." he said biting into her wrist._

Aiko shrieked when waking up out of her sleep. She panted out of breath when wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It was just a dream." Aiko said, placing both hands on her face. "God thank you!"

"Why are you thanking him when you should be thanking me? I'm the one that speared your life after all," said a voice from the chair in the corner of the room.

Aiko knew that voice. It was the same voice of the male in her nightmare. She slowly turned her head towards the closet and saw a tall figure sitting there staring at her. "It's you! So it wasn't a dream? My worst nightmare has come true. This can't be happening to me."

"Mm interesting…it didn't sound like you were having a nightmare to me. The moans coming from your throat told me different story," Reiji told her.

"You wish! I should have you hanged for your crimes," Aiko retorted.

"You lack in something called mannerism," Reiji stated.

"Why you," Aiko began to say as she got out of bed.

"Now let's get our facts straight, shall we? As long as you continue to stay in this house, you will have respect for everyone here including me. That means none of your vampire hunter garbage, understood? Or I will lock you up like a caged animal," he pointed out.

Aiko grit her teeth, "Fine! But where is my sister?"

"She was brought back here safely. My brothers took care of it," Reiji replied. "Now drink this cranberry juice. I need your blood rich for when I drink again," he smirked.

**Shu and Reina**

Shu lied down beside Reina on her bed as they listen to classical music together. They stayed like that for the most of the night with nobody to disturb them. Reina turned her head towards Shu to find out that he was already staring at her with his bright blue eyes. Her face flushed red in embarrassment and her heart started to beat faster. _Why am I shaking?_ She asked herself with her hands shivering.

"Why are you shivering? Is there something I did," Shu asked with concern.

Reina shook her head, "It's not what you did. It's me…I'm overwhelmed."

He sat up on the bed looking directly at the wall in front of him. "I want to ask you something little-bit."

"Yes," She said nervously.

"What do you think about yourself?" He asked, when narrowing his eyes at her.

Reina shrugged, "Well I don't know. I've always been smart and people tell me all the time that I'm courageous."

"Is that all? There isn't anything else?" He kept asking.

"Maybe not, at least I don't think so," she sighed.

"Well there are a lot of things I like about you. Like I love your eyes, they suit you. I also love your sense of humor. You're angelic, bright and carefree. When you want something done, you do it. I admire that because I always ran away from my responsibilities. I also love how you fight with me back, I feel more human around you."

Reina chuckled, "I think you love more things about me than likes."

"Because I do…I have great respect for you. Despise your our age difference, I think you're the perfect girl for me." Shu told her.

Reina looked down, "Shu, I don't know what to say."

He lifted her chin towards him. "You don't have too. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too," she said in a low tone

Shu didn't second guess to lean towards her and clash their lips together. Reina yanked Shu down on top of her by the shirt. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth moments later. With a gasp, Reina tongue tangled with Shu's as they roughly made-out with each other.

"There goes another thing I love about you. You're kissing skills." Shu spilled out against her mouth.

"You're not so bad yourself." Reina said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled her tongue out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to control my actions," he warned.

"Don't, I'm asking you not to," she told him.

**Kanato and Izumi**

Kanato threw is lover up against the wall as they violently made out with each other. Izumi ran her fingers all through his purple hair with a moan escaping her lips. They've been off and on since Izumi arrived to the Sakamaki manor earlier that day. She couldn't get enough of their make-out sections. Now Izumi didn't know how much longer she could contain herself.

"Kanato-kun, I think we should stop," Izumi groaned out.

He was kissing all over her neck while feeling her body with jittery hands. "Something wrong, did I hurt you," Kanato asked.

Izumi shook her head. "No it's not that. I just don't want out make-out sections to lead into sex and we only started dating yesterday."

"Are you saying that you want to take it slow," Kanato asked curiously.

Izumi sighed, "I hope that's alright with you. When I make love to you, I want it to be at the right place and time."

"Oh right…you're still a virgin," Kanato said, when picking up his teddy bear off his bed and sitting down

"Yes I'm still a virgin. I never laid with anyone I wasn't in love with." Izumi told him.

Kanato looked at her with his teddy close in his arms, "Does this mean that you love me?"

"Well…" Izumi trailed off when placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What would you say if I did?"

"I'd be flattered," he answered. "You know me more than I know myself sometimes. Nobody has ever taken the time to get to know me. It makes my stomach turn when others look down at me."

Izumi propped her head on his shoulder looking up at him with a cherishing smile. "I would never do that to you," she promised him.

He kiss her forehead and laid his head on top of hers, "splendid! Now let's play a game."

**Laito and Kyoyo**

"Where is he? He should've been back two hours ago," Kyoyo grumbled as she paced back and forth through his room. "This is why I can't trust him." She fell back on his bed with her stomach rumbling. "God I'm so hungry."

Laito giggled, "tsk, your figment of imagination won't feed that tummy of yours love-kitten."

Kyoyo shot up off the bed and into his arms, "Laito! I missed you!"

"Is that so? Just a second ago you couldn't trust me." Laito said, arching his eyebrows.

"That was only my tummy talking." she told him with a pouty face.

"Mhm…anyways I have your food and a surprise for you," Laito told her with a smirk.

Kyoyo took off his hat and placed in on top of her head. "Really, can I see it now?"

"No," he said flatly."

Kyoyo blinked, "Why not?"

"Because it's not something I can just give to you. It's a place we'll be going to for a few weeks."

"Like a vacation? That sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Yes. That's why I'm late. I ran into my father and I asked him permission to use the island we own," he paused.

Kyoyo eyes widen, "Your family owns an island?"

Laito smirked, "Of course. Does that shock you my pet?"

"Yeah it does. I knew you guys were rich but I wouldn't have guessed that your family owns an island. That's amazing," she grinned.

"We're full of surprises." He said kissing her softly. Kyoyo moved her lips against his and tilted her head for better access. "Mm, Laito?"

"Yes love kitten," He said.

"Are we going alone to this island," she asked him.

Laito chuckled, "afraid to be a lone with me for two weeks? The answer to your question is no, the others will be joining us during the summer vacation."

"I like the sound of that," she said kissing him again. "By the way, I hope you got me everything I asked for."

"Of course, how could I forget? You practically shoved the list down my throat," he told her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how it ended, but the next two chapters will make of for that. See you guys soon and don't for to leave a review. Later.**

.


End file.
